


don't drag your feet

by nhtklfse3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Loki (Marvel), Banter, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Marvel Universe, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Smut, Top Thor (Marvel), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhtklfse3/pseuds/nhtklfse3
Summary: Loki gets a little too close to Thor and finds himself in a dilemma. He's engaged to someone but can't keep away from Thor. No one would approve so they keep it secret. Things happen and Loki ends up a prisoner of the avengers. Thor comes to see him and finds out what Loki has been hiding from him. To the disappointment of his parents, Thor is desperately attached to Loki and leaves with him. The two end up in Sakaar where Loki isn't placed in his job of choice. He is miserable and resorts to causing himself physical pain. Thor vows to get him out and protect him at all costs. They manage to escape as Thanos finally tracks Loki and things don't go well.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Fandral/Loki (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrassment  
> Sex

“Fucking look at you sexy” the man leered at him closing the gap between their bodies. 

Loki could feel the man’s hardness when he pushed into him. He made a face of disgust and tried to slide out of the way. The man held him tight. 

“Where you running off too, little princess?” 

Loki rolled his eyes. It was too early for this. He turned and socked the man in the jaw and then followed it up with a swift kick to the privates. With the man groaning on the floor Loki moved to leave.  
Where was that douchebag when he needed him? Loki scanned the crowded club trying to locate Thor. The two were close considering the drastic differences in personality and style. The family had taken Loki in at a young age, but the two were kept separate for a while at Odin’s orders. Loki and Thor weren’t given a reason as to why that had happened, but one didn’t have to be a genius to figure it out. Odin hadn’t wanted Loki messing up his golden-boy son Thor.

Speaking of which, where the hell was he?

He slid up to the bar and ordered a drink, looking swiftly around for Thor. A burly man about as big as his brother slid up next to him.

“Drinks on me” he told the bartender glancing over at Loki. “Saw you knock up that guy over there,” he said jerking his head in the general direction.

Loki said nothing. He got his drink and stirred it.

“Was pretty hot” and without pause he continued, “So what’s a pretty guy like you got planned for the night?” 

Loki sipped at his alcohol staring ahead trying to block the man out.

“Now, now, it’s not good manners, to ignore a nice man like me. Didn’t your mother teach you anything?” With still no response from Loki, he gripped his chin and aggressively pulled his face toward him.  
A little surprised, Loki didn’t resist. The man got right up in his space and when he spoke, Loki could feel the heat of his breath.

“I bet those sexy legs would look good draped up on my shoulders… while I pump your body full of my seed in one of those back rooms… Oh, they’re gonna be able to hear your screams from across the street…” He let out a long breath into Loki’s face, causing him to shudder. It reeked of alcohol. “I can show you some things no one’s ever shown you before” he said, trying to go for a seductive tone but all he accomplished was eyefucking Loki bigtime.

Loki cringed and pulled away. “Yeah no thanks.”

“What? You got your sights on someone better than me?”

“Maybe.”

“Show me.”

“Like I’d give you the privilege.” He got up quickly and started walking again. Oh fuck, he felt a huge headache coming on. He was extremely aware of the man tailing him at every turn. Everywhere he’d stop, the man would get closer as if considering just forcing Loki to leave with him. It was making him slightly nervous. His head was pounding sharply, and he was having trouble making the corners. He made another shaky turn when an arm reached out and gripped his wrist. Before he could even turn around, he felt himself being dragged to a dark corner of the room. He tried to pull himself away, but whoever had him was incredibly strong. They reached the destination and he was slammed harshly into the wall. 

“Well he’s a little disagreeable but we can make it work.”

Loki opened his eyes and glared hazily at the man who spoke and internally groaned. It was the same guy from the bar. Fuck, there was definitely something in that drink. The man wasn’t alone this time. His friend was roughly the same size and had a full beard and mustache. This was not going to go well.

The bearded man looked Loki up and down and nodded. “He’s nice… real nice.”

Loki got up from the wall and quickly tried to push his way between the two. They moved in unison together blocking his escape. The man from the bar grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him to his face. Loki’s head pounded in pain at the sharp movement.

“I made you a promise,” he breathed “and I intend to go through with it.”

Loki backed away but soon felt the heat of the other man’s chest against his back. He froze unsure of what to do next. His breathing was ragged as he turned to face the bearded man.

The man smiled down at him and gripped his chin forcing him to keep eye contact. “Aww do we make you nervous?” he taunted. 

Loki gripped the wrist that was on his chin and weakly attempted to pull away with no avail. 

The man laughed and let go himself, only for Loki to feel the other man’s hand go to his hair and pull. His head was yanked backwards, and the man leaned down and buried his tongue in Loki’s mouth.  
Loki made a muffled sound of horror as he felt the tongue go down his throat. Lips were moving against his, wet with their mixed saliva. The bearded man grasped his hand and start stroking it, which made Loki feel sick. He felt so tired, he could barely even struggle.

The man finally pulled his tongue from Loki’s mouth and grabbed his other wrist looking for Loki’s reaction.

Loki stared at the men in fear. The one was smiling and the bearded one was laughing. A feeling of helplessness washed over him. They were just playing with him. He tried to pull away from the two firm hands on his wrists. Immediately they moved to his throat.

“Look at you trying to struggle. The drug will wear off here shortly, so we’re gonna take you somewhere quiet where you can struggle and scream all you want okay?”

Loki had no clear idea what the hell was going on. The pain in his head was still relevant and he was having trouble following what the man said. He wasn’t even sure which was talking. He managed to decipher that the drug wore off soon. Loki had the ability to heal himself somewhat quickly. He’d give himself a few minutes at best before he was good. He nodded his head numbly.

The men laughed in twisted pleasure. The hands were removed from his neck and only one remained on his wrist. He was dragged back toward the bar. Loki lifted his free hand to steady his head. The one holding his wrist chuckled, “Oh you think you’re in pain now. I can’t wait to hear you scream when I have you under me.”

Loki could feel the drug wearing off quickly. As he was being guided along, he finally spotted Thor on one of the chairs in the corner, flirting with a group of girls. With his free hand he grabbed a glass at a nearby table and shattered it in front of their feet. He fell heavily with it. With his captors momentarily distracted he wrenched himself free and quickly scrambled across the floor and into a tight group. He squeezed through and swiftly made his way over to Thor’s direction. Readily regaining his composure, he walked over confidently and lowered himself onto Thor’s lap, legs on either side.

Thor froze in surprise. “Loki what the- “

“Shhh” Loki covered is mouth with a slender finger, “Some dicks won’t stop following me, so for god’s sake just pretend you enjoy my attention.” 

Loki didn’t give Thor the chance to comply. He started rocking his hips against him and stroking his face with graceful touches. He felt hands go to grip just above his hips. He was breathing more easily now that he was safe. He pulled at Thor’s shirt collar until they were awkwardly close. Loki let out a hot breath and pushed forward and pressed their lips together. It took Thor a few seconds, but he returned the kiss, and pushed against Loki. 

“Do you know whose following you?” Thor breathed when he pulled away.

Loki stayed mere centimeters from his face, “No, I’ve never seen them before.” 

“Them?” Thor whispered concerned. 

Loki nodded angling his face so no one could see them talking. “Two.”

“Bastards” Thor muttered wrapping his arms protectively around Loki’s waist.

“I just need to stay until they leave.” 

Thor hummed and went back in for a kiss. One of his hands going to rest on Loki’s neck.

Loki had never felt so safe and secure until now. He knew Thor would let no one would touch him while in his embrace. He felt him slide his tongue into his mouth and he blinked in surprise. Thor was getting a bit more into this than he expected. He felt Thor biting at his lip and pulling at his hair. It felt so right, being there with him, but so wrong as well. Loki used his limited vision to look for the men following him. They were nowhere to be seen. 

“Thor” he gasped, pulling away “The men. They’re gone…. I’m okay.”

“Wanna make sure don’t we.” He murmured, pulling Loki back in and latching his lips to his neck. 

Loki moaned in pleasure. Thor was good at this. He was pulling Loki down hard into his hips, grinding them together. Loki was extremely aware of how hard Thor was underneath him. This wasn’t exactly what he anticipated was going to happen. He wanted to tell Thor to stop, but it felt too good, and there was no way he’d be able to tell Thor with a straight face that he didn’t want this to go further. Thor kissed him roughly, moving his hips sharply. Loki reciprocated every movement latching himself to the fact that there had been a reason for this, but he had forgotten what it was.

“Come on” Thor grunted, pulling at Loki’s thighs.

“Where are we going?”

“Back room.” Thor said as he lifted Loki up.

His body aroused and his vision still faintly blurred from the drinks, he complied easily.

They reached a room and closed the door behind them.

“Thor?” Loki whispered uncertainty.

“Shhh no one’s gonna know.” He pushed Loki against the wall and crashed his lips to his. 

Loki returned the kiss and pulled roughly at Thor’s hair. The kiss was hot and wet. Thor’s teeth were pulling sharply at his lip. He could feel his body silently giving Thor an invitation.

Thor pulled him up against the wall, so Loki’s legs could wrap around his waist. Their tongues intertwined together, and hands were touching and wandering all over.

Loki’s lip started bleeding with the roughness of Thor’s kiss. He could feel Thor pressing harshly into his body. Loki pushed him away and got on his own feet. He then got Thor against the wall. Loki knelt to his knees and looked up. Thor’s face was flushed red as he gazed down at him, his expression extremely flustered. Loki pulled at the buckles on Thor’s pants and pulled out his cock. His eyes widened with amazement. Jesus, Thor was bigger than anyone he had ever seen, and he’d given a few blowjobs in his time. 

Thor looked down at Loki in a heat of infatuation. Fuck Loki was fucking gorgeous. He never thought he’d ever be lucky enough to get in this situation with Loki. Thor groaned when he felt Loki’s slender fingers wrap around his cock. He looked at Loki and saw his eyes glitter with something he couldn’t quite place. He’d never seen Loki like this before. He pressed his back against the wall and threw his head back to the ceiling when he felt Loki’s soft lips curl around his tip. He moaned softly trying not to lose it already.

Loki watched as his tough older ‘brother’ lost all his control. He ran his tongue over Thor’s tip and watched as moans wracked through his body. He moved deeper onto his manhood and let him slowly feel every movement. Loki watched Thor unravel quickly and he loved it. Thor suddenly bucked his hips sharply causing Loki to deepthroat it. Loki sputtered and tried to cough around the huge dick, and barely managed. He regained control in seconds and started moving back and forth causing Thor to moan even louder. 

Loki had definitely done this before, Thor thought to himself. He was way too good. The thought sparked jealousy in Thor’s mind. Loki was his. That was the only coherent thought he could wrap his mind around. Mine. That and how good his cock felt in Loki’s wet hole. He wanted to fuck Loki’s mouth, but Loki was doing it all for him. He could feel himself approaching rapidly. He felt Loki’s speed increase and knew he couldn’t handle it for much longer. 

“Ughhhh Loki!” he groaned and bucked his hips into Loki’s mouth again.

Loki’s throat opened roughly with the speed of the intrusion and he felt the warm and sticky cum fill him. He looked up at Thor and when he and Thor locked eyes, he swallowed all of it.

Thor’s lips were apart as he breathed heavily staring down at Loki. He was backing off his spent cock. Thor nearly lost control again when he saw Loki’s beautiful face with strands of cum still connecting his plush lips to his cock. He was breathtaking. Thor pulled Loki to his feet and pressed their lips together. 

Loki breathed heavily into Thor’s mouth, still trying to catch his breath. He ran his tongue over Thor’s lip and nipped at it gently. He felt hands creeping down his chest and then fingers pried apart his shirt and removed it from his body. In return he pulled apart Thor’s top and ran his fingers across his brawny chest. Thor was all tan and muscles. He’d seen Thor shirtless before, but it had never been his to touch like this.

Thor dipped his fingers underneath Loki’s waistband and started to slide them down his slender legs. Loki backed away for a moment and stepped out of them. Thor pulled him right back into an embrace once he was finished.

Hands gripped Loki under his thighs and lifted him from the ground. He was pressed roughly back against the wall trapped by Thor’s muscled self. He wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist and his arms around his neck. He felt exposed with his skin pressed against Thor’s warm body. Thor leaned forward and kissed him again. Loki pulled his arms tighter around Thor’s neck and kissed back fiercely. 

Thor’s lips left Loki’s and traveled across his cheek and rested near his ear. “Do you want this?”

Loki let out a gasp. He could feel Thor’s huge cock pressing gently against his entrance. Thor pressed closer and his cock pushed against Loki harder. He moaned softly and gripped at Thor’s shoulders. He couldn’t bring himself to say yes. This was so wrong. They should not be doing any of this. But Thor felt so good with his hard manhood pressed between his legs, and he could feel himself leaking. He needed Thor inside him now.

Thor bit roughly at his ear. “I said do you want this?”

“Oh…. yes……oh god fuck me” Loki gasped out.

Thor positioned himself between Loki’s legs and pushed slowly.

Loki could feel Thor’s cock entering him slowly. His breathing quickened. He wasn’t sure how the hell that huge thing could ever fit inside him. It also didn’t feel like quite the right time to mention to Thor that he had never actually had sex before. He threw his head back into the wall and clenched his teeth. Thor’s cock was already so deep but there was still more. “Oh…. Fucking Christ…” he muttered through his teeth. Pain was flooding his body. His body was being stretched to the limit. He dug his nails into Thor’s biceps and fought not to scream. 

Thor felt himself come in contact with the warmth between Loki’s legs. He was all the way in. Thor pulled himself out a little and then pushed back in. He got himself an even rhythm of strokes and pressed his lips gently to Loki’s throat. He licked his exposed neck and pressed kisses up until he met his lips. Loki whimpered softly; pain had flooded his features. Thor ceased thrusting and cradled Loki’s face. 

“Are you okay baby?” he asked concerned. He never in his life wanted to hurt Loki. Loki bowed his head and moved forward to press against Thor’s chest. Thor felt the head nod slowly against him. Thor lowered his face and kissed Loki’s hair softly. He lifted Loki’s face.

“If I’m hurting you, we can stop. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Loki shook his head. “No… I want this. I want you inside of me… oh god I want to be yours.” He squeezed his legs tighter around Thor’s waist and pulled his arms around his neck closer.

“Of course, you’re mine.” Thor kissed him gently and started back up with his thrusting. He made sure to keep it slow.  
Loki grit his teeth so hard he was sure he was going to break them. He could feel Thor’s huge length pumping inside of him. The pain was starting to leave. Pleasure slowly took over. Moans started flooding from his lips. He moved his body against Thor’s, begging him to go faster.

Thor obeyed and quickened his pace. Loki’s nails were still digging into his skin. But it felt good. He thrust himself deep inside Loki’s body. He rammed with force and speed into Loki. His hole was hot and wet, and amazingly tight. He felt himself approaching his climax. 

“Oh…. Loki…. ugh I’m going to cum.” He groaned out. Loki’s legs tightened around him and he thrust deeply and let it rush out. 

Loki felt himself filling. Warmth and wet flooded inside him. He groaned in pleasure and exhaustion. His back was sweating against the cool tiles of the wall. Thor was still inside him, cum leaking out around where they connected. Loki pressed his fingers into Thor’s bronze skin as he let his legs fall limp around his body. Loki gasped when Thor pulled out from his body and gently set him on his feet. He was rather unstable at first. He fell against Thor and used him to help steady himself. He could feel the liquids flowing from his body and down his leg. And he was pretty sure he was bleeding too.

The quiet room was filled with their heavy breaths. Loki suddenly felt extremely awkward and embarrassed. His face had turned a mix between pale and red. He pushed himself away from Thor and went to his clothes and threw them on messily with rapid speed. Thor had just finished buttoning his shirt by the time Loki was done.

“Umm…. I should probably go,” and before Thor could say anything, Loki fled the room and back into the party, leaving Thor standing there, his dick still dripping cum on the floor. He stared at where Loki’s retreating figure had just been, contemplating on what the hell had just happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thor ran out into the dark parking lot after cleaning himself up as best as possible. He scanned the lot for his ride until he remembered that he and Loki had come with some of Thor’s friends. Loki had protested, insisting that he drive separately. And Thor was starting to wish he had caved let him, so at least they’d have a way home without calling his friends or having to walk. Not that it’d do him much good anyway. Loki had left by now anyway. Feeling that he’d rather not have to be with other people, he started trudging down the deserted streets. He wondered how Loki had gotten home. 

As he passed one of the alleys, he heard yelling. He paused and listened. It was a man... yelling at someone. He heard a small whimper of pain. Oh, hell no this was not happening right now. He went swiftly down the alley, the talking getting louder and louder. 

“You’re gonna look so pretty with my cum running out of your sexy body. Ima teach you little fucking princess how to take a real man’s cock, not that guy you were fawning over back there”

He heard the ripping of clothes and a sound of fear. As he approached, he saw a man holding a smaller man to the dirty floor of the street. The smaller man had his hands tied behind his back against the ground with a gag in his mouth. He was whimpering and making small sounds of protest but had no hope of pushing a man of that size off him. A third man was kneeling by the man’s head and was stroking his face and kissing it roughly.

“Hey!” Thor yelled. 

Three faces turned to him. The man on the ground was covered in dirt and blood. And his clothes were almost all ripped off him. Thor could barely see his face it was so bloody. One of the bigger men was straddling him and had uneven teeth and his knuckles were dripping blood. The one kneeling by his face had put his head back down so Thor couldn’t make out his appearance.

Get off him!” Thor yelled. He approached the man that was on top and yanked him by his shirt collar onto his feet.

“So, it’s you” the man laughed. “You’re the one he ran off to.”

Thor blinked in confusion. Then the thought stuck him in the head. No.

He looked closer at the man pressed into the ground. 

“Loki” he gasped in horror.

The man used his distraction to punch Thor in the face.

Thor stumbled back, blood running from his nose.

“Baby you think he’s better than me?” the man asked teasing Loki. He knelt and reached his hand down Loki’s torn pants and found his sweet spot. He ran his fingers over it then shoved them roughly inside Loki’s body.

Loki cried out in discomfort and tried to struggle.

Thor heard Loki’s muffled yell and it ignited him with fury. He pulled himself together, yanked the man off Loki and started pummeling him with punches.

“Don’t touch him!” he yelled as he continued to beat the man. Thor was bigger and had the advantage. He filled with pleasure when he saw the blood pouring from the man’s face. 

“Stop....” the man begged as he began choking on his own blood.

Then he felt a swing to his face. His head crashed against the hard ground. He had forgotten about the other man. He sat up quickly and grabbed a small dagger from his belt. He brandished the weapon before burying it into the guy’s throat. 

The man looked at him in surprise then started clawing at his throat as he fell and started to bleed out onto the street.

Okay one down one to finish he thought to himself. He pulled himself back over to the man who was still trying to empty his mouth of blood. Thor flipped him over onto his back and held him there as he started right back up with the punches.

Loki had sat up and was looking on in either horror or fascination as Thor beat the man to death. 

When Thor glimpsed Loki’s face again and saw all the blood and dirt etched on his face, it consumed him with hot rage. He glimpsed the dagger that had fallen to the ground. He reached for it, ran it through his fingers and stabbed it through the man’s temple. Then he pulled it out and stabbed it through the throat. The man tried to yell but his throat was clogged with blood. He frantically fought to breathe and a few moments later his body stilled.

Thor threw aside the bloody dagger, and breathing heavily, he turned to Loki. Thor blinked as if in surprise and then crawled over.

“Are you alright?” he asked pulling off the gag. And starting to work at the binding on his hands.

Loki nodded silently; his eyes fixed on the blood splattered across Thor’s face. There was a weird feeling in his gut that he couldn’t quite place. He was in shock at what Thor had just done for him. And it wasn’t fear that he was feeling.

Thor got rid of the ropes and pulled Loki up. His clothes didn’t look too salvageable. “Come on. Let’s get you home and cleaned up. Do you need me to carry you?”

Loki rose unsteadily to his feet and stumbled with his first step. He wasn’t that injured and the last thing he wanted to admit was that Thor had fucked him so hard with his giant cock that it hurt to walk. So, he shook his head.

Thor nodded and slipped his arm around his waist to help support him anyway.

It was power, Loki realized. He felt powerful. Thor had just murdered two men and it was for him. He had never realized how important he was to Thor.

After a few minutes of silence Loki spoke, “Thankyou.”

Thor let out a sharp breath, “Yeah no problem.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re engaged to Fandral?!” 

Loki threw down his book and rolled over on his bed, so he was on his back glaring at Thor’s towering figure. There went his quiet evening.

“Yeah.”  
“And you didn’t think this qualified as something I would want to know?”

“Why does it matter? This has nothing to do with you.”

“I still have a right to know, I’m your…… I… Loki we’re close enough that you should tell me these things.” He took a deep breath, and saw Loki silently daring him to say it. “…...I’m your brother.”

Loki’s brows furrowed and he cringed. He hated it when they were referred to as such and Thor was aware. They weren’t really related, and brothers didn’t have the type of relationship they did… Brothers did not do what they’d done. He grabbed his book, covered his face and tried to concentrate on his reading hoping Thor would leave. No such luck.

Thor grabbed Loki’s book out of his hands. 

“Thor! give it back! What do you want?”

He was silent for a second. “Are you happy with him? Does he… he treats you right doesn’t he? Because if not… you tell me okay? I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Loki’s heart softened, “Thor,” he sat up and pulled Thor down next to him. He rested his arms on Thor’s shoulder and laid his head down. “He’s a great guy. He’d never hurt me. and I…” he hesitated, “I like him.”

Thor nodded silently. “I don’t understand why father is marrying you off so early. He hasn’t found me someone yet and I’m older.”

“You’re the next king, Thor. I’m sure he’s going to let you pick exactly who you want.” 

Thor turned to look at him.

“What are you packing for?” Loki asked suddenly.

Surprised with the change of topic Thor took a few moments, “What are you talking about?”

“Your suitcase. It’s packed. I saw it when I went by your room. Where are you going?”

“Oh… on a business trip of sorts.”

“Since when do you go on business trips?”

“Since Father decided that I should be more involved in decision making since I’m going to be king.”

“Well I can see his logic.” Loki turned his head and kissed Thor softly on the cheek. “I’m gonna miss you though.” He gave Thor a small smile and hopped off the bed. “You better come see me once you get home okay?” He walked out the door leaving it open behind him.

Thor stared blankly at the doorway until a figure stopped in front. Thor refocused his vision and recognized his father. 

“Thor, we need to settle preparations for your trip. Come with me.” He looked strangely around the room and then left, expecting Thor to follow. 

Thor rose from the bed and was suddenly aware that this was not his room. He was still in Loki’s quarters. He lowered his head and went to leave, hoping desperately his father wouldn’t bring up any questions about it. Then he mentally slapped himself, Loki’s your brother you don’t need an excuse to be visiting him. He ran his fingers through his hair, aware that he was being paranoid. He just wasn’t sure what would happen if anyone found out what had happened that night at the club. And he didn’t want to know.

******************

Loki lounged on his bed, his head resting against Fandral’s stomach as they lay perpendicular to each other. They had been talking lightly for the last hour or so.

“Loki, you honestly make me so happy.” Fandral spoke as he ran his fingers though the soft black hair.

A flush crept up Loki’s face, “Really?”

“Yes really…. You’re going to make a great partner for me.”

Loki smiled up at him. “That’s good, cause you’re sort of stuck with me now.”

Fandral laughed, “You have a point.” He pushed himself up, trying not to disturb Loki. “I think it’s about time I headed out.”

Loki sat up next to him, “Already?” he whined.

Fandral smiled at him, “Yeah already.” He leaned over and kissed Loki on the lips. “Don’t worry I’ll be back in a few weeks.”

Loki wrapped his arms around Fandral’s head, “That’s too long….”

Fandral pulled Loki closer, “I’ll be back before you know it, don’t worry.” He pressed his lips against Loki’s and kissed him again. 

Loki gripped his hair to get closer and kiss him back. He kissed with intensity, trying to match the feeling he had when kissing Thor. When Fandral pulled away, Loki bit his lip and lowered his face to hide his eyes. He couldn’t get anything to match the way he had felt with Thor. He tried to push the thought out of his mind and focus on what he actually could have.

Fandral walked out into the hallway waving to his fiancé, and as he went for the door, he ran into Thor who had his hand raised ready to knock. 

“Woah, hey Thor, long time no see. How’ve you been??”

“Eh okay”

“Well better than some. Listen I got to get going, I don’t want to be running behind.”

“Where you off to?”

“Visit my family. It’s been a while.”

Thor nodded.

“Well I’ll see you guys” he waved and then left.

A huge smile filled Loki’s face when he saw Thor enter the room. “You asshole you didn’t tell me you were coming home today.” 

Thor laid down next to him on the bed and laughed, “Like you ever tell me anything either.”

Loki punched him in the shoulder, “That’s not fair. You were gone for months and you didn’t even think to tell me when you were coming home?”

“And who didn’t tell me they were engaged?”

Loki narrowed his eyes at him, “I hate you.”

“I know. So how have things been here?”

“Normal, nothing much happens around here. You?”

“Hmm, my trip was so boring, I don’t understand any of this political junk.”

Loki rolled his eyes at him.

“Listen just because you are so knowledgeable about ruling and handling a kingdom and making decisions doesn’t mean we all are.”

“Maybe but who’s going to be the future king?”

“I’m taking you with me if I ever get sent on another one of those trips. You could help me understand it all.”

“I’d like that.”

There were a few seconds of silence. Then thor rolled over on his side. His tone turned more serious. “Did you hang out with anyone else besides Fandral while I was gone?”

“I think you know the answer to that.”

Thor was silent for a moment, “Well I have to report back to Father” he said getting up. “There’s going to be a small gathering here in a few weeks. I expect to see you there. Bring Fandral if you have to.

******************************

Thor walked past the huge room and saw Loki and Fandral curled up on one of the couches by the wall. Loki was lying on the couch sideways, his head resting against Fandral’s chest. They were talking quietly and occasionally Loki would let out a small laugh. Fandral had an eternal smile on his face as he stroked Loki’s hair. Thor tightened his face and walked to the bar where his friends were.

“Thor! Good to see you man” Volstagg greeted him with a big clap on the back.

“Good to see you too Volstagg… Sif, Hogun” he said nodding to each.

“We saw that Fandral’s gonna get it on with your… your little brother.”

“Yeah” Thor said rubbing the back of his head.

“What’s that about? Out of every available person, Fandral chose him? I mean sure Loki’s hot and everything, no one’s gonna deny that, but Jesus everyone knows he’s a creep.”

Thor merely shrugged.

“Should we go let him know what he’s in for?” With a single nod from Sif, he grabbed Thor and started dragging him over while the others followed.

Thor saw Loki’s face freeze as he looked up to see the new company. There were people gathered everywhere, but Loki could tell where they were headed. Thor bit his cheek; this was not going to end well.

Volstagg started off the conversation like any gentlemen would but went downhill real quick. “Prince Loki, beautiful as always. I see you’ve won the heart of Prince Fandral. Smart way to get yourself a kingdom. Impressive.”

Loki quietly untangled himself from Fandral and sat up with his eyes toward the floor.

“Fandral” Volstagg continued, “I just wanted to give you a heads up on what you’re getting yourself into.” He sat himself on the couch next to Loki and spoke over him to Fandral. “There’s a few problems with your soon to be partner, that I don’t think anyone bothered to mention. Put simply, he’s a little power-hungry bitch.” 

Fandral’s eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

“All he wants is a kingdom of his own with people to rule. He has a deep jealousy of Thor because he’s next in line and not him.”

Thor avoided all eye contact, looking determinedly at a speck of dirt on the floor.

“He’s also happens to be a bit insane. So, just a word of advice, be careful around him once you’re married. Never know when he’s gonna stab you in the back... Literally not figuratively.”

Loki remained placid as he continued staring at his shoes.

“Alright that’s enough” Fandral broke in.

“Just one more thing your majesty. I tell you this only to help you. And there’s no way around it, but he’s a slut.”

Loki fought to keep his expression neutral and not let the red creep up his face.

“He sleeps around the whole kingdom; can get literally anyone he wants. Ask around; he has a high body count. I mean who’s going to deny him. So, don’t think for a second that he’s going to be loyal to you. He really doesn’t understand the meaning of the word.”

Fandral stayed silent and distanced himself almost unnoticeably from Loki.

No one spoke for a while.

Loki rose to his feet and without saying anything or even sparing anyone a glance he walked at an even pace out the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex

Thor left the gathering early and went to find Loki. He knocked softly on the door and waited. No one answered. “Loki, I know you’re in there.” 

More silence.

Thor pushed open the door and saw Loki lying on his back with a book resting against his face. He walked in quietly and sat tentatively on the side of the bed. He waited in silence not sure what to say.

“Come to gift me with your pity?” Loki asked not bothering to move his book even though it muffled his speech.

He sighed quietly, “Loki I’m sorry.”

“Well… now that that’s over with, you can get out now.”

“Seriously?”

Loki nodded, “Yeah.”

Thor didn’t move “I should have stood up for you Loki, and I’m sorry.” Loki didn’t react. “All of the things they were saying weren’t true and I should have stepped in.”

Loki threw down his book and sat up, “Weren’t they? You don’t think I’m a power-hungry bitch?”

“Loki don’t- “

“Or a- a filthy whore who sleeps with everyone he sees? Do you want to know my body count Thor? The only fucking body count I keep track of is the people I kill... But might as well prove them right. Already blamed for it might as well do it.”

“Loki stop it, you don’t want to give those bastards the satisfaction.”

“The satisfaction? Thor they already got their satisfaction when they see me alone.”

“You’re not alone.”

Loki looked at him, “You say that all the time Thor. But when’s it going to be real?”

Thor fell silent.

Loki’s eyes dropped, “That’s what I thought.”

Thor tried to make eye contact with him again. All he wanted was for Loki to know that he truly wasn’t alone. He wanted to be the one Loki came to for help. He wanted Loki to know that he’d always be there ready to listen. He wanted him to know that he truly cared for him. And he wasn’t sure how to portray all that in words. So, he snaked his arms around Loki’s waist and pulled him close and hugged him.

Loki froze and pushed him away. “Thor stop.”

“Loki please. Stop guarding yourself from me. I would never hurt you.” He put his arms back around him, and Loki didn’t protest this time. Loki sighed into Thor’s chest. He had forgotten what a safe feeling it was to be held by Thor. He felt himself being handled again and he was suddenly on Thor’s lap, a leg on either side. 

“Feeling confident today, are we?” Loki laughed quietly.

Thor smirked and then his face softened, “Loki you have no idea how much I love you.”

Loki lowered his face and bit at his lip while a blush spread across his cheeks.

Thor put a hand to his chin and forced Loki to look up. Their faces less than an inch apart.

Loki’s eyes sparkled as he locked eyes with Thor.

Thor returned the gaze and moved forward the tiniest bit, a little nervous for the reaction. 

Loki waited patiently to see what Thor would do. He tried to calm his breathing but couldn’t quite manage. 

Thor slowly moved closer waiting to see if Loki was going to stop him. When Loki remained docile, he made his move and brushed his lips to Loki’s. He watched Loki’s eyes close and felt him move slightly closer. He kissed him again and Loki returned it this time. Thor smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Loki and pulled him in. 

He made a soft noise when he felt Thor’s arms wrap around and hold him tightly. Loki moaned faintly with contentment when Thor deepened the kiss. He put his hands at the back of Thor’s neck and kissed back fiercely. Whatever he tried to make himself feel with Fandral was nothing compared to the way he felt being with Thor. He started pulling at the buttons on Thor’s shirt so he could feel his body heat.

Thor groaned and held him tight as he rolled over, so he was pinning Loki to the bed. He nipped at his lip and the two exchanged hot breath as Loki surged forward grabbing at his face. He kissed Loki back, needing to taste him. Then moved his lips to Loki’s neck and trailed kisses down his throat and across his collarbone. He could feel the rise and fall of Loki’s breathing against his mouth.

Loki moaned softly as he felt the soft touches of Thor’s hot mouth against his chest. He felt one of Thor’s hands reach down and grip his ass as the other slipped under his shirt and ran light touches along his back. He’d never had a man touch him like that.

Thor moved back up to Loki’s face and pressed his lips to Loki’s again. They were the softest lips he had ever felt. He could kiss Loki all day. He squeezed his ass causing a small yelp from Loki. He smiled and continued to move his lips against him. He moved his hand up from Loki’s ass and against his back with the other.

They continued for a bit until Thor pulled away sharply. Loki whined with the loss of contact.

“No... I- we can’t” Thor gasped, his voice a little hoarse.

Breathing heavily Loki looked up at Thor. He was gorgeous, his hair was ruffled, his lips red from use and his eyes were all pupil: full of longing but also confusion. He knew what Thor was thinking. He knew that this wasn’t right. He knew he was engaged to marry Fandral. He knew Odin would kill them. He knew that this was completely and utterly wrong on so many levels, but at this point he didn’t care. It was all worth the risk if he got to spend one more night like this with Thor. He pushed all the thoughts from his mind and pushed closer to his partner.

“Thor. I want this. I want you.” 

“Loki...

“Thor please.”

“This isn’t right.” Thor whispered faintly, his resistance crumbling.

“I don’t care Thor.” His lower lip quivered, which really made Thor’s mind go to blank to everything but the man underneath him, “I need you to fuck me… please.”

Thor had never been able to refuse Loki anything, and especially not then. He wanted Loki so bad it hurt. He didn’t want to admit how much he had missed feeling Loki against him. He lowered himself back onto Loki’s slender body.

Loki sighed when Thor kissed him again. Thor snaked his tongue into Loki’s mouth and moved it inside causing him to moan into the kiss. He was going to do this. He actually got to have another night with Loki to himself. Loki continued letting out soft noises, of comfort, and pleasure into Thor’s mouth. He watched Loki slowly put down his walls for him. He longed to be as close to Loki as possible. Thor could feel how hard he was getting, but he didn’t want to make his move yet. He continued to kiss Loki slowly, rocking his hips against his small figure.

Loki could feel Thor straining against his pants. He bit at Thor’s bottom lip and pulled back on this hair. He could feel Thor’s groan against his teeth. He pulled at the rest of the buttons on Thor’s shirt until it was open. Then he pushed his thin frame into Thor’s muscled chest.

Thor couldn’t wait much longer. He pushed himself back from Loki and tore off Loki’s shirt and started working on his pants. Loki squirmed in anticipation and tried to help rid himself of the clothes. Once Loki was undressed Thor pulled off his own shirt and pants and threw them onto the floor. 

Loki stared at Thor’s cock. He still couldn’t believe how big it was. 

Thor pushed Loki’s legs apart and knelt between his thighs. He inserted a finger and slowly started to move it.

Loki’s walls clenched around the finger and he clenched his teeth to stifle his moans as he tried to ride it. Thor added another finger and slowly moved them up and down inside of him stretching him. He could feel all his liquids flowing around the intrusion. Loki couldn’t hold in his whines as Thor spread him open with his huge fingers. 

“Thor” he moaned.

“It’s alright baby.”

Loki’s body was flawless, it was porcelain white, with a few scars upon its surface from past battles. And to Thor it was still so perfectly beautiful. He pulled out his fingers, covered in Loki’s cum and when he was sure Loki was looking, he put them in his mouth and licked them off.

Loki stared and blushed deeply.

Thor climbed off Loki and started pulling open drawers.

“Do you have any condoms?”

“No” Loki breathed, “It’ll be okay, I won’t get pregnant.”

Thor looked unsure and was still for a second.

“Thor” Loki whined. He felt exposed on his huge bed with Thor not being close to him with his warmth.

“I’m here” Thor assured him as he went back down on top of Loki’s small body. 

“Hope I don’t get you pregnant” he said letting out a hot breath in Loki’s ear, causing him to shiver.

“Very unlikely… didn’t happen last time” Loki whispered.

They both were silent at the call back to the last time they indulged with each other.

Thor knelt back between Loki’s thighs and held his cock in his hand ready to position it.

Loki’s breathing turned rapid, and nervousness showed in his face.

“Are you okay?” Thor asked concerned.

“Yeah...…yeah I’m fine.”

“Loki?”

He bit his lip. He probably should tell Thor before they begin. “It’s just….” He took a breath, “You were my first” he whispered.

Thor stilled in shock. What? Oh, fucking shit. There was no way that Loki had been a virgin. He had the reputation of being a whore. He could have his choice of any man or woman he so desired. People were always fawning over his body. He was gorgeous. How the hell had he earned that image while still being a fucking virgin?

“Oh god...… you were a virgin?” he whispered faintly. “What about Fandral?”

Loki shook his head silently.

Oh god… he had fucked Loki not having the slightest idea that it was his first time. Fuck he was sure that Loki had slept with people before. And even if that wasn’t the case, he had been positive that Fandral had taken him at least a few times. Christ what the fuck.

Loki felt himself turning red. Of course, Thor wouldn’t want to sleep with him after that. He was basically untouched what the hell was he thinking. Thor still hadn’t moved, and Loki suddenly felt suffocated. He wanted to get out. He tried to move, but Thor’s weight was too much for him to move. He whimpered in embarrassment and defeat as he laid there vulnerable to Thor. 

Thor’s eyes snapped back to the man laying beneath him.

“Loki.”

“Just get off me please” he begged.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he breathed out.

Loki squirmed uncomfortably, “I couldn’t… it just… it all happened so fast I…” he trailed off and tried pushing Thor off him. “I’m sorry.”

Thor resisted him and pushed him back down. “Loki, I don’t care. I don’t care that you haven’t slept around. It’s okay. That’s a good thing because now you’re all mine.” He knelt and placed a long kiss on his lips. “I’ll be gentler this time. I would never hurt you. Just try and relax okay.”

“Okay” Loki said after a few moments.

Thor pushed his tip against Loki’s entrance, “Look how wet you are for me baby” he whispered, pleased that he got to have Loki before anyone, even Fandral. He watched Loki flush a deep red and wriggle uncomfortably. “Are you ready for me?” 

Loki nodded and braced himself. He wasn’t sure how he was going to take Thor’s huge dick inside his body again. He wasn’t sure how he did it the first time.

Thor pushed slowly into Loki, forcing him to feel every inch of his huge manhood. Loki gasped loudly in pain and pushed back against the bed away from Thor. He could feel it still pushing all the way in. Thor’s cock felt huge and warm inside of him. Thor bucked his hips. and Loki whimpered in pain.

“It’s alright. You’re going to be okay.” Thor breathed as he knelt and kissed Loki gently.

The pain was sharp, but he could feel the underlying pleasure that promised more. Fuck Thor was huge. He could feel himself stretching to accommodate his size. He felt the heat between them. And then he lowered his hand to feel. He felt wetness that had escaped around Thor and he felt how much his body was opening around him. “Keep going” he begged, as he tried to spread his legs apart even further.

Thor nodded and bucked his hips again, gripping Loki’s waist tighter.

Loki made a soft sound of discomfort. He dug his nails sharply into Thor’s shoulder like he did last time. But as Thor continued moving the pain began to lesson. Loki began to moan with every stroke. He pushed his hips up against Thor, silently begging for more. 

Thor lowered himself to kiss Loki again as his hips continued to thrust. He swallowed all Loki’s beautiful moans.

Loki had never felt such pleasure in his life. He could feel Thor’s huge length thrusting deep inside of his body. He could feel the heat as all his juices were flowing to lubricate Thor’s cock. He moved his body with each of his thrusts. He could feel Thor leaking hot cum inside of his body. There was a nagging thought in his mind he knew this could be wrong, but he ignored them. He let out a note of surprise when Thor adjusted and started hitting a different part of him. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s body and pulled him deeper.

Thor groaned and kissed Loki roughly. 

Loki could feel himself coming to his climax. “Oh…. Thor…,” he moaned loudly. “Faster!” he yelled.

Thor quickened his pace causing Loki to throw his head back with the overwhelming pleasure wracking through his body. He felt the bed rocking with the intensity of Thor’s movements. He pushed his fingers deep into Thor’s back and bit at his shoulder. 

Thor gasped in pain when he felt Loki’s teeth against him. He felt Loki writhing underneath him and knew he was close. He made his thrusts as deep as he could, hitting Loki’s sensitive parts. 

Loki pulled at Thor’s body not really knowing what to do with everything he was feeling. He felt Thor pushing deeper and it felt so good. He closed his eyes and pushed back against Thor, not bothering to quiet his moans in the slightest. He felt his cum rushing from his body and he was breathing as if he’d just run a marathon.

Thor felt Loki’s orgasm against him and could feel his own approaching as well. He continued his thrusts and he could feel Loki squirming beneath him a little overstimulated. He fast approached his climax and Loki cried out when Thor pushed as deep as he could into the younger man and finished deeply inside of him.

Loki let out a long breath as he felt Thor’s hot cum filling his body. He had never felt like this before. It felt so good but so wrong. 

Thor pulled out of Loki’s used hole causing a groan from each man. Loki could feel Thor’s cum dribbling from his body. Thor rolled off of him panting. 

“Loki that was amazing.” He turned and pulled Loki close to him and kissed him softly on the forehead. “You are so perfect.”

Loki squirmed in pleasure against him at Thor’s praise. He could feel all the hot liquids moving in his body. He ignored the feeling and snuggled as close to Thor as he could. 

Thor pulled up the covers and wrapped his strong arms around Loki’s shaking body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slight torture

He’d been avoiding Thor for weeks. It hadn’t even been that hard. He realized how little he ever saw of Thor to begin with. But every time they happened to be in the same room, he’d avoid eye contact and leave as quickly as possible. The time he spent with Fandral was now a form of torture. Loki could barely pull off the act that everything was completely normal. His mind kept drifting back to that night.

.....

He woke to the feeling of warmth. He was unnaturally warm. He moved his head and felt restrained. He pushed his hands and felt something soft and warm. He was suddenly conscious that he was naked. Loki’s eyes widened, oh shit…. he pushed back suddenly and stared up to see Thor.

“Oh shit.” He pulled the covers off himself and looked quickly around. Where were his damn clothes???

Thor noticed his panic, “Loki calm down. We can talk about thi- “

Loki interrupted with a loud whimper. 

“No, we can’t.” He gulped in a breath “Where are my fucking clothes??” Without waiting for a response, he ran to the bathroom. and slammed the door. He had to get out of there before Thor got any ideas or god forbid anyone caught them. Fuck if they were caught…. The clock read 5 am. No one would be out, now right? He assured himself with the thought, quickly grabbed some clothes from the hook and dressed quickly. He wrenched open the door and thank the gods Thor had the sense to get dressed.

Thor looked very confused at Loki’s urgency. He tried to speak but Loki cut him off.

“You have to get out of here.”

“But- “

“Now! please.”

Ignoring Thor’s complaints, he grasped at the doorknob and pulled it open and shoved Thor quickly into the hallway and out of his room, slamming the door behind him.

.....

And yeah, he’d been avoiding the man ever since. But now he was in his bathroom wrapped in a towel after his shower, with a pregnancy test held in his trembling fingers. It had been a few weeks and he figured it wouldn’t hurt to check. But in his mind, he knew it could hurt a lot. If this test came out positive, he would be in a shitload of trouble.

He slowly removed the stick from between his thighs and gripped it tightly between his fingers afraid to look at the outcome. He waited a few minutes and took in a few deep breaths before looked down at his hand. Two lines on the test caused his stomach to drop, and he instantly felt sick. He dropped the stick and fell to the floor in front of the toilet and threw up.

He lifted his head, tears streaming down his face as he took another look at the test. Still two lines. He fell back against the door and put his face in his hands. He pulled in a shuddering breath and gave it his all not to lose it. He was disgusted with himself. How could he have let it go that far? He sat there in his thin towel, tears streaming silently down his face wondering what the hell he was going to do now. Thor wasn’t even home. He had left again on another trip. He was hardly ever there anymore. Not that he could really tell him anyway. Then he remembered Fandral. Oh shit. Fandral could not find out either. That would be the end of everything. He shivered pulling the towel closer around him as his mind worked out a million different ways this could play out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki walked swiftly into one of the back rooms. He saw the man in target seated at his desk working on paperwork.

“I need your help.”

The man spun around in his chair. “Prince Loki, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I need your help” Loki repeated.

The man drummed his fingers on the chair, “What could I possibly help you with?”

Loki threw a huge sack of money on the man’s desk. 

The man looked at him questionably. “That’s a lot of money.”

“It’s yours if you agree to help me.”

“What do you want?”

I need- I….”

The man raised his eyebrows.

Loki swallowed and tried once again to force the words out. “I- I appear to be pregnant.”

“Oh… I see. And if I take your child then you will hand over all this money? Funny. What’s the rest?”

“Three conditions.”

“Ah, here we are” the mans face broke into a smile. “What are they?”

“I need you to erase this operation completely from your records, I don’t want any evidence that it occurred whatsoever. I also need you to promise not to say a word to anyone. And I mean anyone. Not a single soul hears about this. Got it?”

The man nodded, “And number three?”

“I need you to do it yourself, to ensure that no one knows about it except you and me. Any questions?”

“No young man I think you’ve made yourself quite clear.” Another smile crossed his face. “Can I ask who the father is?”

Loki’s tightened his jaw to keep his chin from trembling and said nothing.

Continuing to smile, the man grabbed the money, turned his chair and flipped through some pages on his desk. “Meet me back here tonight at 2 am. Don’t be late.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thor sat quietly as he listened to the speeches of people coming into the room, who all could somehow find a way to have a problem with everything. His father had taken it upon himself to start making it so that the whole family had to sit in on all these occurrences as it would further educate them. 

Odin sat on his throne with Frigga by his side. Which left Thor and Loki to sit at the bottom to the side. Which resulted in an extremely awkward situation. Thor had just returned from another trip and Loki was obviously not pleased to have him back.

Thor watched as Loki seemed to be pouring all his effort into paying attention to the lethargic monologues which Thor knew he had no interest in. He decided to try and lighten the mood a bit. 

“Loki” he whispered.

Loki flinched visibly and fear spread across his features. “Shut up Thor- we need to pay attention.”

Confusion spread across Thor’s face. Why was Loki behaving like this? Loki was always the first to mess up his father’s meetings. And now he suddenly filled with the desire to start paying attention?

Loki’s appearance was something to be concerned about. It might not have been noticeable to some, but Thor saw right through his facade. His face was slightly paler than usual which contrasted with the red around his eyes. He was always looking down and his hands were folded completely still in his lap. He watched as Loki’s bottom lip started trembling and he bit down hard to try and stop it. What the hell was going on? Yeah, they sort of had sex. But they’d done it once before. And it would be a bit awkward, but the fear? Why was Loki scared of him?

Loki felt his lip beginning to bleed. He grimaced and sucked at his lip swallowing all the blood. With the tangy taste of blood in his mouth he felt his eyes filling with tears again. He inwardly started to panic. He had been a complete mess for the last few weeks. He was doing everything he could to hide it but every time he made it past the door and into his room he fell apart. With trembling hands, he swiftly wiped away some of the blood that fallen past his lips. He lifted his head slightly toward the ceiling to keep the tears from falling. Thor being back made everything worse. Whenever he saw Thor, he could only think of one thing. 

Thor shook his head and looked back ahead to whatever was going on. He had to talk to Loki, and it had to be soon. Loki was obviously in a state of turmoil and Thor wanted to help him. He was afraid that Loki was mad at him for something, but he wasn’t sure what it could be. What what the hell was wrong? He sighed trying to push it from his mind but from the corner of his eye he watched as a drop of blood fell from Loki’s lip and onto his lap, staining the green material.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Your father wants to see you in the throne room immediately.”

A guard stood at Loki’s door with a note in his hand. Loki took the note and dismissed the guard. He fumed silently at the phrasing of the summons. Odin was never his father and he hated that he still tried to fit the part. This was slightly odd though. He had never gotten direct summons to the throne room before. He assumed he was in trouble for something. One never gets directions like this without messing up in some way. 

Loki stepped in front of his mirror and tried to dull the redness of his eyes before leaving. He trudged toward the room, afraid at what was coming. He knocked on the huge doors and waited for approval. 

“Come in” Odin’s heavy voice rang out.

Loki pushed open the doors and stepped into the huge room. He looked around the room and was shocked to see Fandral standing off to the side of the throne. Loki stared at him, confused as he walked up to where Odin was seated. He bowed his head and knelt.

“Rise” Odin commanded. 

Loki did so and looked around at Fandral again. Fandral stared determinedly at the floor. A loud voice brought his attention back to the throne.

“We have a bit of an issue at hand.” He stared at Loki pointedly. When Loki remained confused Odin continued. “A few nights ago, I received a visit from one of my trusted doctors.”

Loki froze. No…. no please no… please tell me he didn’t.

“And he informed me that my youngest son came in and made an appointment to get rid of his unborn child. And that he went through with it a few weeks ago. I immediately sought out Fandral because I couldn’t believe he’d order such a thing and he informs me that he never touched you in that way. I think this deserves an explanation. Or better yet, a name.”

Loki felt his face turn ashen and he began to tremble. This could not be happening. And the fact that Fandral wasn’t screaming at him somehow made the whole thing worse. He just looked sad.

“Well?” Odin prompted. When Loki stayed silent, he continued, “Who got you pregnant Loki? Who the hell you were having sex with? “

“Father listen-” Loki started.

“Silence! I don’t want to hear any of your excuses! I want a name.”

Loki closed his mouth and looked back helplessly. There was no way he could utter Thor’s name. It would make everything so much worse.

“Did you not once think of your engagement to Fandral when you were spreading your legs for someone else? Does he mean so little to you?”

“Please that’s not true. I didn’t- “

Odin override his words, “Your engagement to Fandral has been removed. He will be leaving today.”

“What? No! I didn’t mean for- no! I promise I-. Just-“ he trailed off his eyes filling with tears.

Fandral walked up to him and took Loki in his arms and held him close. 

“I’m sorry Loki.” He said sadly. “I want to be with you but-” he paused. “I thought you felt the same for me…. You could have just talked to me you know” he sighed “Everyone was right... I'm sorry for wasting your time.” His lips brushed Loki’s ear as he drew closer.

Loki began to cry. It was his response to everything these days. Fandral’s soft disappointment was worse than any anger he could have received. He wished with all his heart that he could have loved Fandral like he loved him. “Fandral I’m so sorry” he sobbed into his chest. “I never meant for it to go this far I swear. It was an accident. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Fandral blinked, “I know.”

“Enough” Odin commanded. “Fandral, leave us.”

Fandral nodded his head. He squeezed Loki one last time and kissed his forehead. Then he turned and left the room.

Loki stared blankly after his retreating figure. And when the door had shut behind him, he turned to face Odin, utterly terrified at what was to come.

“Well?” Odin asked. “Are you gonna tell me who this person was?” Loki remained mute. “I did not go to all the trouble to find someone to get rid of you only for you to ruin it like you ruin everything else! You've disgraced us!” his voice had risen to a shout. Odin got off his throne and began walking toward Loki. “Oh, I wish I’d have killed you long ago.”

Loki took a step back. He didn’t like how close Odin was getting to him. He kept advancing. 

He backed Loki into one of the huge pillars and pushed up against his slim body. Loki’s eyes filled with fear as he tried to get inevitably farther from him against the pillar.

“You’ve caused nothing but problems since you got here. And you don’t know how many times I’ve wanted to end your pathetic life. You’re lucky your mother loves you…. and so, does Thor.” He added “They would throw a fit if you were suddenly gone.”

Loki swallowed nervously trying to push further into the pillar.

“So how did it feel?” Odin continued. “Opening yourself like a slut for this person? Did you do some foreplay as well? He asked mockingly. “Take his cock between your lips? Had to have been a pretty big one. I don’t think you’d be one to settle for less. Probably sucked him pretty good hmm?” 

Odin moved closer and brushed his lips across Loki’s.

Loki tried to turn his head, but Odin was stronger. He whimpered when his father kissed him harshly. He was biting at his lip and shoving his tongue down his throat. Loki tried to move from his grasp but with Odin’s strength and the pillar behind him it wasn’t much use.

Odin broke their lips apart after he was satisfied that he had drawn enough blood from Loki’s lips.

Loki stared at him his eyes wide with disgust and terror.

Odin smiled at him and pulled out a small dagger.

“Father please! Stop!”

“Shhhhh.” He placed the tip of the knife on Loki’s lips. “You need to be quiet.” He abruptly slid the knife down causing more blood from his lips.

Loki cried out more in surprise than pain. He stared too shocked at the on goings to do much.

“I think we need a lesson on obedience. You obviously behaved well for your ‘friend’ that night.” He cut a half circle under Loki’s left eye with the dagger. Loki winced in pain but stayed docile. “That’s it submission. That’s what I want to see.” He stroked the right side of Loki’s face and clipped the knife across his cheek causing a long line of red to appear on the pale skin. 

Loki pulled his head back so Odin couldn’t see his pain. Which was a mistake because Odin went in and pressed a kiss to his exposed neck. Loki struggled to pull away.

“You’re such a dirty whore.” He pulled apart Loki’s shirt and pressed the knife to the soft skin under his clavicle. 

Loki gasped in pain when the cold metal touched his chest.

“Was it Thor? Answer me!”

“No! No! It wasn’t Thor! It wasn’t Thor’s I swear! It wasn’t his! Please!” he screamed in desperation.

Odin’s voice grew dark and cold. “Stay away from Thor. It’s disgusting everything you do. I know all you want is the throne and if I find you seducing him in any way in effort to get the crown…. Well boy you do not want to know what I will do to you. I don’t want to see you with him ever. Do you hear me?”

Loki nodded, looking back in terror. Tears slid silently down his face mixing with the blood. He tried to quiet another cry of pain as Odin slid the knife through his skin. He dragged the edge from his shoulder on one side, to under his arm on the other. Loki tightly clenched his teeth to keep from screaming.

Odin looked over his work and when the wound started to bleed heavily down across his chest, he looked satisfied. He moved his hands down to the buckles on Loki’s pants. “Time to have some fun” he smiled.

Loki’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open in horror. Tears fell fast from his eyes, “I’m begging you, please don’t do this please I- “

He froze when he heard a knocking on the door behind the throne. 

“Odin?” Loki heard his mother’s voice.

Odin turned slightly, and while he was momentarily distracted Loki quickly ducked under his arm and made a dash toward the main doors. Odin caught his arm and pulled him back. He took the knife and slashed his wrist, then threw Loki to the ground. 

“I hope you fucking bleed to death” he spat.

Loki stumbled to the exit, holding his wrist. He threw open the doors and started sprinting down the long hallways, clutching his shirts together so no one would see the blood on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor made his way through the corridors, on his way to see Loki. They needed to talk about what had happened. Loki had obviously been a mess ever since the incident. It had been over a month since but to Thor it felt like an eternity. He reached Loki’s room and having the feeling that Loki would refuse to see him, he skipped the knocking part and flung open the door. 

“Loki, we need to talk about wha………? Oh my god….” His hand flew to his mouth, “Oh my god!”

Loki was hunched over on the floor blood dripping off his face and onto the light carpet. He turned his head slightly with the intrusion. 

Thor walked over quickly and knelt down beside him, “What the hell. Who did this to you?” He said as his hand hovered a few inches from Loki’s face, afraid to touch him for fear of hurting him.

Seeing Thor so close to him after all that had happened brought more tears from his body. Thor wrapped Loki in his arms and pulled him over to the side of the bed so Thor could lean against it. Loki curled up in between Thor’s legs and sobbed quietly on his shoulder. 

“Shhh it’s gonna be okay. It gonna be okay.” Thor whispered as he stroked Loki’s hair.

Loki felt himself falling apart in Thor’s arms. Thor was the last person he wanted to see but he was the only one who actually cared. He felt his heart breaking because he knew this would all be over once Thor found out what he had done. A million different scenarios of Thor finding out ran through his head. Which caused Loki to cry harder. He couldn’t bear the thought of Thor hating him.

Thor let Loki cry for a while until exhaustion caught up to him and he fell asleep on Thor’s chest. He decided to let Loki sleep for a bit before he started questioning as to what had happened. The cuts on his face were deep and defined and his face was covered in blood. But from what he could see none of it needed immediate attention. Thor was shaking with anger at whoever had done this.

After a little less than an hour, Thor rocked Loki slightly. Loki opened his eyes and blinked softly a bit confused. 

“I’m here Loki. You need to get up so I can get your cuts clean” He helped Loki up and set him on the bed. “I’ll be right back.” Thor went and got a bowl of warm water and a soft washcloth. He returned within minutes and set the water on the nightstand. 

He studied Loki’s face. Streams of dried blood ran all down his face from when his tears had mixed with the red. He tried to quiet his anger and reached over to start cleaning up the blood. Loki flinched when the cloth contacted his wounds.

“Sorry” Thor murmured. Loki remained silent, staring blankly ahead, refusing to catch his eye. Thor gently wiped up the blood from his face, trying his best not to cause the man any more pain. The cuts had opened again and were running freely down his face. 

“Loki were going to need bandages. We might have to take you to a medic.”

“Second drawer” Loki whispered softly pointing to his nightstand, his eyes still staring at nothing. He dropped his arm sharply to his side, as if pointing was too much of an exhaustion for him.

Thor moved quickly and opened the drawer and took out a small roll of bandages. “These’ll work.” He returned to Loki’s side and started mopping at the blood again. Once he removed the blood, he placed the bandages on the cuts. Thor dropped the bloody cloth into the red water. He moved to brush the hair that was sticky with blood, off Loki’s forehead.

“Loki you’re sweating... you’re really hot.” He said a little alarmed. “You might have developed a fever or something.”

“It’s alright, I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. God you have a million layers on. That could be the reason your sweating. Take some of them off.” He started tugging at the layers.

“Thor stop……. I’m fine.” He gasped sharply when Thor pulled at his clothes. He could feel the wound reopening with the fabric being ripped from it. He tried to steady his breathing.

“Loki please listen to me, just take them off.” 

Loki tried to fight but he was too weak to push him away. Thor pulled off layer by layer until then he got to a dark green shirt and it was covered in blood.

“Loki what the hell!” He pulled off the shirt only to be greeted by another one, this one so saturated in blood that he couldn’t even tell what the original color was supposed to be.

“What is this?? What happened??” Loki’s eyelids merely fluttered in response; he was staring blankly ahead. Thor pushed Loki back, so he was laying on the bed. Then he got the cloth and started cleaning the blood off his chest and stomach. There was so much blood. 

“Loki talk to me!”

Loki wasn’t responding, just stared at the ceiling. Thor finally cleaned enough blood as to see the source, which was a long gash across his chest.

“Loki, we need to take you to the hospital now.”

Loki struggled to focus, “Thor...…. stop. I’m fine. It’ll heal.” He breathed.

“No, no Loki were going to the hospital right now.”

“Thor I will die before I…. before I step foot in that hospital!” He was breathing heavily. “Just…...look in the drawer……. I have some medical stuff” he tried to sit up and vaguely direct Thor to the dresser.

“Why won’t you go to the hospital?”

“Thor please trust me……I just…. can’t”

“Loki please.”

He shook his head

“Loki….” Thor sighed, “Alright. But I don’t like this.”

Loki nodded and fell back against the bed visibly relieved and too exhausted to say much.

“You need to put something on that. What do you have?”

“Mmm fine” he slurred.

“Loki don’t test me.”

“……. clear bottle”

Thor retrieved the bottle and finished cleansing the wound and then started applying the gel like substance to Loki’s chest.

Loki clenched his teeth and tried not to flinch. It stung and pain shot through his body.

Thor finished applying the medicine and watched Loki’s body visibly relax.

“I’m putting the bandages on now, so you’re going to have to sit up.”

Loki groaned, and made a feeble attempt to sit up. Thor quickly came forward and pulled him into a sitting position and swiftly started wrapping the cloth around his wound. The bandages covered his whole chest. Then Thor lowered him back onto the blankets.

Loki’s breathing sounded deep and forced. Thor’s hands were covered in blood. He tried rinsing them off in the water next to him, but it was already so full of blood it didn’t do much good. He wiped them on his pants.

“Any other wounds I should know about before you end up dying?” Loki stayed silent. He softened his voice, “Loki what’s going on?” More silence “Loki please…. Loki I think I have a right to know who tortured you and why you’re sitting up here waiting to die from blood loss.” Then his gaze flickered over to Loki’s wrist, and he saw a small bandage that Loki must have put on sometime earlier. He felt his heart drop. He reached forward and gently lifted Loki’s wrist.

Loki pulled his arm back sharply. “It’s not… not what you think…. okay…. don’t worry about it.”

“Don’t worry about it? What the fuck. That’s all you ever tell me. You think that somehow you can handle everything that life throws at you. Well, Loki sometimes you need help. You push everyone away. Let me in for once please.”

Loki didn’t know what to say. Thor had a point. He was always alone. Working with people cramped his style. Thor was lucky he got as much trust as he did. Loki confided in him more than anyone else. And now Thor thought he tried to kill himself. And yeah, he might someday but he wouldn’t have failed in his attempt. He hadn’t meant to neglect his other wounds; he had just been overwhelmed when Thor had come in, so he had just made sure that he had gotten to the cut that mattered most.

“Loki come on just tell me what happened. I can help you.”

Loki fought not to let his facial features take control. Thor couldn’t help him. No one could. He couldn’t tell Thor what happened because it would just cause more pain for both of them. If Thor confronted his father, it would confirm Odin’s suspicions and things would get worse, and he and Thor would be in god knows how much trouble. Odin could never know that it was Thor’s child that he had conceived. He couldn’t ruin Thor’s life any more than he already had. He wasn’t even supposed to see him anymore.

Thor’s face was tight with sympathy. “Loki you can talk to me.”

Loki took a deep breath, “I think you should go now.”

Thor shook his head and sank to the floor by Loki’s bed. “You get some sleep. I’m gonna stay here.”

Too tired to argue, Loki rolled over trying not to aggravate his wounds, and fell asleep almost instantly.

Thor leaned against the bed as he fell into a silent state of confusion and worry. He sat there listening to Loki’s ragged breathing until he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki woke up the next morning lightheaded and tired. He turned his head to look around the room. Thor was gone. Probably for the best he thought to himself. He had barely a moment of quiet before his door flew open and Thor came back into the room.

Loki groaned and looked over at him, “What are you still doing here?”

“Morning to you too.” He said roughly. “You really think I’m that inconsiderate to just leave you in the state that you’re in?”

“I heal fast, I’ll be fine”

Thor rolled his eyes, “Yeah you were definitely fine yesterday. Here I brought you some food.” He handed him a small piece of bread. “Thought we’d go light on your stomach. I don’t really know if that’s what I’m supposed to do or not, but yeah I’m not really sure what I’m doing.”

“No, its fine.” Loki murmured as he struggled to sit up. His wounds had dried and it was uncomfortable to move for fear of reopening them. He took the bread from Thor’s hand, having every intention to eat it, but when he raised it to his lips, he felt sick. He couldn’t stomach the thought of food.

Thor looked at him as he lowered the bread from his mouth. “Not hungry?”

He shook his head

“I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or not. Probably not.”

Loki shrugged. Even after the sleep he was exhausted.

Thor groaned inwardly. He had no idea what the hell he was doing. He didn’t even know if what he was doing could even be referred to as helping. What Loki needed was an actual doctor, which he refused to see.  
Loki looked as if he was struggling to say something. He kept opening his mouth but not saying anything. After a few minutes of silent struggle, he finally looked Thor in the eyes.

“Thanks… for last night.” He pulled in a breath as if to say more but decided against it and fell back into silence.

“Loki can I ask you something?”

“Hmm.”

“You have to be honest.”

Loki searched Thor’s eyes in confusion.

Thor looked away from the sharp eye contact and continued, “Why is Fandral gone?”

Loki blinked. Whatever he thought he was going to be asked it was not this. “It doesn’t really matter does it…. How’d you even find out… It just happened.” He quickly blinked back tears so Thor wouldn’t see.

“Word travels fast. Was it… something he did? …. Or was it you?”

“I don’t really see how that’s any of your business.”

Thor let out a breath, “Fine. Its not my business.” He paused for a second. “I have another question.”

Loki waited for Thor to continue.

“Are you going to be honest?”

“Probably not.”

“Who did this to you?”

Loki fought not to react, “If I was going to tell someone do you really think it would be you?” He watched Thor’s face fill with hurt. He locked eyes with him, “Let me ask you something. Why is it always my fault? Whenever something goes wrong it all comes back on me. Why is nothing I do good enough?”

“Loki, I didn’t say anyth- “

“Fandral’s gone because of me!” his voice broke, “Is that what you want to hear? It was my fault!”

“Loki I’m sorry I didn’t me- “

“Yeah I’m sure.” his voice was cold, “Just go.”

“Loki”

“What don’t you understand Thor? Leave!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another summons from the throne room. Loki was shaking. What did the bastard want now? Hadn’t he done enough last time. The summons ordered him to come right away. He pulled on his formal clothes and made his way to the throne room trying desperately to calm his breathing. He arrived in minutes and was surprised and a little worried to see Thor in the room. He was standing in the same place Fandral had been. He walked tentatively forward and kneeled at the throne. He saw Frigga sitting in the back corner of the room watching as well.

“Rise” Odin’s voice rang through the room.

Loki rose slowly and waited for whatever awful predicament he had landed himself in now.

Calm down Loki, you look nervous” Odin chuckled at him. “You think everything’s got to be about you somehow.” 

Loki had no idea what he was talking about and he tried not to let his face portray his fear. Odin wouldn’t do anything horrible with Thor and Frigga there. And if he did, Thor wouldn’t let anything happen to him, right? He clutched on these thoughts like a lifeline and waited for him to continue. 

“Don’t be that way, you’re just here as a witness to the plans that I have approved of for Thor. So, stop looking like that.”

Loki sighed in relief and walked over to the side of the room. He listened quietly to the conversation, but he was consistently distracted by his thoughts. From what he could gather Odin was giving permission to Thor so he could go kill frost giants. And they had already decided for him that Loki was going to go with Thor. He shivered. He did not like getting into matters involving the frost giants. It hit a little too close to home. 

Odin continued to speak, “I’ve organized the battalion to wipe out the frost giants on the Jotunheim. They await your command.”

“Yes” Thor nodded, “I will lead them into battle. And I will not return until every one of them is dead. They will get the punishment they deserve for the break into Asgard. I will not let you down Father.”

“I would like to believe you my son. Which is why I want to test you.”

“What do you mean?” Thor questioned.

A smile overtook Odin’s features as he stared at his son “We just so happen to have a frost giant in our custody at the moment. If I bring him out, do you have the power to end his life?”

Loki’s face emptied itself of color. This could not be happening. What the hell had he done to deserve all this. He couldn’t bring himself to breath, as they might suddenly notice him standing there.

"Of course, Father. I am powerful enough to kill any frost giant there is.” Thor snarled.

“Good, good” Odin smiled, and Loki saw Thor’s look of surprise when he was handed a crude axe. “Let’s bring him out then shall we.”

Loki’s feet were lead and he tried desperately to move them toward the door.

Odin saw and laughed at him, “Loki I think you want to be here for this,”

He got up and pulled Loki to the side of his throne. He fought and struggled to get from his grasp, but didn’t let out a sound. Thor and Frigga shared a look of utmost confusion.

Shock appeared on Thor’s face as Loki was thrown at his feet. Magic restraints came up from the floor and wrapped around Loki’s wrists and ankles. The chains forced his true form to reveal itself. He felt his skin changing color to its’ icy blue and his eyes to red. Thor stared down in horror, the axe hanging limply from his grasp.

“Do you have what it takes Thor?”

Thor had never been so confused in his life. Loki was a fucking frost giant? He wanted so hard to deny it, but Loki was laying right there, helpless at his feet. Odin was urging him to kill Loki. No, the frost giant. 

He could hear his mother screaming in the background being restrained by the guards. Loki was a frost giant. All of them deserved to die. Loki had never cared for him anyway. He had pushed him away time and time again. Why had Loki lied to him all this time? He never gave Thor the benefit of the doubt. Never trusted him. 

“That’s it. keep going” Odin whispered. 

Thor took in his surroundings. He had raised the axe and was hovering it over Loki’s exposed neck. Loki was no longer struggling, and he still hadn’t made a sound. 

Suddenly it was as if someone had hit him in the brain with a hammer. What the hell was he doing? This was Loki. This was Loki, the one he grew up with, the one he played with, the one he fought with. Hell, he had even slept with the guy. Loki was not dangerous. So, what the fuck was he raising the damn axe for. He threw the axe to the side, and breathing heavily stood, staring down at Loki’s chained figure. He felt disgusted with himself for even questioning. He knelt and removed Loki’s chains. When his hands were free, Loki shoved Thor and backed away.

Frigga had broken loose form her captors and ran to Loki, tears streaming down her face, “My son, my son.” She reached him and pulled his head to her shoulder and held him. “What were you thinking you bastard!” she screamed at Odin. “What the hell is wrong with you!?” she sobbed in Loki’s hair, pulling him closer. 

Loki regained his senses and pulled away from his mother staring at her softly. He had regained his normal color and form. He backed up and quickly left the room not sparing a glance at anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki walked down the Bifrost in the pouring rain, contemplating his situation. All he could really come up with was what the fuck. Thor had just struggled with the decision to fucking kill him. He heard a scrambling behind him. He heard a voice.

“Loki! Loki wait!”

Godammit of course it was Thor. It was always Thor. He continued forward not bothering to look back.

“Loki” Thor sounded close to him. He was out of breath. “Loki, we need to talk.”

Loki snapped and spun around full of unmasked fury, “Do we? Do we Thor? Do we really? What’s the matter? Did you not say everything you wanted back there when you had an axe to my neck and were struggling with the decision to separate my fucking head from my fucking shoulders! “What else is there to say!”

“Loki listen I was confused. I didn’t know you were a frost giant okay; I was just in shock. Please believe me.”

“And that makes it okay to kill me?”

“I never would have killed you Loki. I never- Loki!”

Loki had turned and walked away again. “Shut up Thor. Go away, I don’t want to see you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you tell me that you were a frost giant?” Thor yelled at him.

Loki froze, and tipped his head slightly, “Oh you really are stupid aren’t you.” He turned slowly, his black hair clinging to his face in the rain as he smiled, “You know I’m starting to think you did have no control over what you were doing back there. Your tiny little brain, probably couldn’t even comprehend the situation.”

Thor didn’t say anything.

Loki mocked concern, “Oh are you still waiting for an answer? Well the reason should be painfully obvious dumbass, you would have hated me” he held up his hands, “and that’s the simple truth. You would have tried to kill me earlier if you’d have known.”

“Loki I would never kill you. I don’t care what you are.”

If only you knew what I’ve done. “Oh, but you do” Loki advanced toward him with an insane look on his face, “You do care about what I am. If anybody else in this kingdom had been found as a frost giant, you would have killed them on the spot.”

“That’s not true.”

Loki laughed “Yes, it is. But because of the horrible odds that it was me, you must question your whole moral code because you can’t forgive yourself for loving.… and sleeping…. with a fucking frost giant.”  
Thor’s face stiffened,” stop it.”

“Stop what?” Loki laughed again, “I’m not doing anything. You’re the one with the poor judgement that couldn’t even figure out who I was. You never once wondered where I came from? Which is your flaw Thor. You’re too trusting. So sure of your own strength. And it will stab you in the back.” He smiled at Thor.

“And you don’t trust anyone.”

Loki shrugged.

“Father gave you those scars, didn’t he?”

Loki froze, “What?”

Thor looked at him, “Father’s the one who beat you.”

Loki’s voice lowered “He’s not…. my father” he snarled.

“He still hurt you. Why?”

“Why does your father do anything.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“And I’m not going to.”

They stood in silence for a few moments and Loki went to leave.

“Oh my god come on- “

“NO!” I AM DONE TALKING!” 

Thor sighed and followed him further up the bridge.

“Where are you going?” he asked when Loki continued to walk further and further. 

Loki clenched his teeth, “Get… away from me.”

“Let me talk for two minutes and then I’ll leave I promise.”

Loki snapped and spun around, and quickly sliced Thor’s face with his dagger.

Thor held his face in shock as blood dripped through his fingers.

“I am so sick of this diplomacy act you’ve put on. You used to be a man of action and now you want to talk everything out? What happened to you? Gone soft?” he paused, “If we are going to talk, we are going to do it while fighting.”

“I won’t fight you Loki”

“Then it looks like were done here.”

Thor quickly weighed his options, if he could subdue Loki fast and take him home then they could figure this out. He didn’t have any other ideas and he wasn’t sure of what Loki was trying to do at the moment. He summoned his hammer and walked toward Loki. 

“Changed your mind, have you? I’m glad…. Now fight me.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentioned abortion

“You would not believe who we have in custody right now” Tony Stark rambled as he dragged Thor to his computer lab office. “Me and Steve took him down a few days ago and let me tell you he is hot.”

Thor rolled his eyes in exasperation but was also intrigued. Tony held high standards when it came to beauty, so this must be good. “So, it’s a he?”

“Yes sir. And he has got a body, and a face and basically every other attribute one could ask for.”

“You still haven told me why you have him in custody though.”

“Oh, ha. I forgot.” Tony laughed as he took Thor down another corner, “He’s sorta trying to take over New York and he’s got an army that he will lead here and basically destroy the city and who knows what else after that.” Tony said it all so nonchalantly, it was as if he was merely talking about the weather.

“Uh huh… But he’s hot?”

“Yeah.” 

They finally made it to the lab and Tony pulled him inside. He waved at Bruce who was working at one of the many screens.

“Bruce watcha working on?”

“What you told me to work on,” he said dryly.

“Good man Bruce.” Tony gave him a thumbs up.

Bruce shook his head and stared back down at his computer. Then he looked back up realizing Tony wasn’t alone. “Hey Thor. Good to see you back.”

“Yeah its been a while, figured I’d come and visit for a bit. A while actually. I’m not liking the way things are at home at the moment.”

“I’m, sorry to hear that.”

Tony had been clicking and pulling at one of his screens and he pushed Thor’s shoulder to get his attention. He had dragged up a recording of a glass chamber with a solitary figure pacing in the prison “Here he is.”

Thor peered closer at the recording his jaw dropping in shock. It was Loki.

“Aint he beautiful?” Tony asked crossing his arms.

Thor tried to make sense of what he was seeing, “I- I know him.”

Tony blinked in surprise, “You know him? how?”

“Or like I- like I did. I thought I did.” The image of the bridge scene flashed through his head. “I- he’s- he’s dead.”

Tony looked confused, “Hold on, back up. You still didn’t tell me how you know this man.”

“We- well I’m- we’re brothers. I mean- no were not. We’re not anything- I mean no. Of course we are- it’s just we-“ he rambled off not really knowing how to describe his relationship with Loki.

“And he’s dead?”

Yeah…”

Tony just stared at him, and he saw Bruce looking at him over his screen as well.

Thor sighed as he addressed Tony, “Can you take me there? I have to talk to him.”

Tony shrugged, “Yeah. Yeah I can do that.” He grabbed a key card and started leaving. “I better have exactly 13 blueberries on that desk when I get back!” he yelled over his shoulder at Bruce.

Bruce continued working at his screen and merely extended his middle finger in response.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki looked up when he heard the door open. 

“Hey sexy” Tony greeted as he walked in.

Loki smirked at him. The man was insufferable but was just the type of person he wanted around.

His smirk fell when he saw the man who had followed Stark in.

He looked at Loki as he circled to the front of the glass. Loki stared him down.

Tony broke the silence, “Looking pretty as usual, baby” he eyefucked Loki through the glass, eyeing him up and down.

Loki bit his lip and returned the gaze, goading the man on, “You know if you’d let me out of this prison, we could actually get down to having some fun” he rasped sensually his palms pressed against the glass.

“Baby you have no idea how much I want to.” 

Loki smiled at him, taking his hand off the glass and wetting his lips.

Tony made a sound of pleasure as he stared at the gods slender body and its movement and his perfect hips.

Thor cleared his throat.

Tony sighed, “Ah yes, well your brother not brother or whatever the hell he is, wanted to come talk to you.”

Loki rolled his eyes, “Tell him I don’t really feel like talking to him right now. Or ever really.”

Tony turned to Thor, “He said he-”

“Oh, shut up Stark, just let me talk to him. Alone please.”

Tony threw up his hands “Ugh, fine.” He walked backwards out of the room, blowing a kiss at Loki and making an inappropriate gesture with his hands. 

Loki winked at him.

When the door had shut behind him, Loki turned back to face Thor.

“Anddddd what does the mighty lord of thunder want to talk to me about? Our last talk didn’t end very well if you can remember.”

“Yeah cause you fell off the damn bridge… How are you alive? I watched you die.”

“Oh, believe me, my intent was to die too. But I didn’t and here I am” he gestured to his glass chamber.

“Loki what are you doing?”

“Taking over New York. Didn’t Stark fill you in?”

“Why would you do that?”

“Power.”

“Uh huh.” Thor stared incredulously at the man behind the glass. His face was unnaturally pale even for him. “What happened to you?” he said softly.

Loki stalked forward, “What happened to me? You happened to me…. your father happened to me….and some other stupid shit happened to me… anything else?” His voice had risen slightly, and his breathing increased.

“No, Loki come on. Something else happened. What was it?”

Loki blinked at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Thor clenched his teeth, “Yes…. you do. Tell me what happened to Fandral.”

Loki paused. “What does that have to do with anything? He left. You know that. Remember?

“Why did he leave?”

Loki refused to look at him, “He just got bored I guess…. Bored with me…. took off.”

“That’s not what happened.”

“HE LEFT OKAY. END OF STORY.” He took in a deep breath and regained his composure.

Thor remained silent for a moment and then spoke softly, “Loki I know he didn’t leave because he was bored with you. There was a reason. You guys were fine one day and then he was gone the next. You told me it was your fault. You did something. What was it?”

“That’s still not your business.”

“Loki, I watched the recordings of what happened in the throne room the day he left.”

Loki started to shake, “So… you saw your father trying to molest me?”

Thor nodded, “And I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want your pity.”

“I’m not here to give it. There was no sound to the recordings. I want you to fill me in on what was said that night.”

“Why do you even care?”

“Because I have a feeling it had something to do with me."

Loki bit his lip, “And why would you think that?”

“Because Father refuses to tell me what happened. But he said I was involved… he told me to stay away from you…. So why don’t you tell me what happened?”

Loki remained silent.

“Answer me!” Thor’s voice had risen to a shout.

Loki merely looked at him as he struggled to keep a neutral expression. 

“Tell me!” Thor shouted at the glass “Goddamnit Loki, Father tortured you because of it, he tried to rape you or something, Fandral left you because of it and you’ll barely speak to me. What the hell happened?”

Loki stared, his eyes glistening with tears threatening to overflow.

“What are you keeping from me?? What did I do!?”

Still silence.

“Loki you could barely stand to be in the same room as me, wha-“

“Maybe because we had fucking sex you asshole!”

“Don’t even give me that bullshit! You would have gotten over that in a week and you know it!”

Tears were falling down Loki’s face. His lips trembling. He didn’t have another excuse.

Thor pounded his fist against the glass, “Why! Why did he leave you!? What did I do? Why do you hate me!? Tell me!”

“Because I was pregnant!”

Thor dropped his fist in shock.

Loki’s voice broke, “Because I was pregnant…. and I- I tried to hide it by killing it…. but…. they found out. They found out….” he pulled in a huge breath, “I- I killed our child.” He fell to his knees broken and sobbing. 

Thor stared in shock as Loki crumpled to the ground in tears. They had had a child? No, that can’t be right. Loki couldn’t have gotten pregnant just from that time, right? Loki’s heaving body on the ground told him a different story.

He quickly came to his senses and pounded on the glass trying to find an opening, “HELP! SOMEONE OPEN THIS GODAMN DOOR!” He was screaming and banging on the glass. Loki was screaming too. He was pulling at his black hair as tears streamed down his face.

Stark raced into the room, “What the hell is going on in here?” He looked quickly over at Loki, then back at Thor. “What the hell did you do!?” he shouted accusingly. 

“JUST OPEN THE GODAMN DOOR STARK!”

“I CAN’T JUST OPEN THE GODAMN DOOR, HE’S A FUCKING PRISONER.”

“Just open the door please!” Thor had his head against the glass and he had started crying.

“Thor if I open this door, I’m going to have to lock it behind you.”

“Just open the door.”

Tony hit a few buttons on the control panel and pulled the lever that opened the chamber. 

Thor stumbled into the room and collapsed next to Loki, wrapping his arms around the shaking man and pulled him close. Loki clutched at his clothes and sobbed into his shoulder. Thor held him tightly as tears fell into Loki’s raven hair. It was minutes before he spoke, his voice muffled by Loki’s hair, “It’s okay…. we’re going to be okay.”

“STOP SAYING THAT!” Loki began to cry harder. He pushed at Thor trying to create distance between them. 

“Loki what are you- “

“Get away from me.”

Thor gave him a broken look he opened his mouth, but Loki spoke first.

“Please…. please... just go” he choked out.

“Loki, I can’t just leave you.”

“GO! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! LEAVE!”

“Thor get out now.”

Thor looked over; he had forgotten Tony was still there.

“I’m not leaving him.”

“I’m giving you three fucking seconds to haul your ass out of there, before I get you out by force.” Tony hit a few buttons on his watch.

Thor gave him an awful look and stumbled out of the cage. Tony quickly shut the door and pulled Thor over to the exit. Steve had appeared quickly and grabbed him as well.

Thor resisted, “Let go of me.”

“GET OUT! Loki screamed at him, his face wet with tears.

“Let’s go Thor, don’t make me stun you.” Tony yelled at him.

Thor gave one more desperate look at Loki before he was yanked from the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What the hell were you thinking!?” Tony shouted as he tossed his key card across his desk and flung himself down onto his chair. “What the hell did you do to get him so riled up?

The whole team of avengers were assembled in the room minus Clint and add Nick Fury. They were all looking to Thor, waiting for him to explain.

Thor looked around the room, he didn’t really know what to say. He was still shaking. His mind was trying to sort out what the hell had just happened and was trying to process this new information. He could have been a father? He didn’t quite know what to think about any of this.

“Listen… I know Loki, and it was a personal matter that went on tonight and got him so triggered. And I’m sorry I shouldn’t have brought up what I did with him.”

They were all silent for a moment, until Natasha spoke,

“Do you know what his plans are?”

“He has an army; he plans to invade New York and take it over. We all know this.” Thor said dully. He desperately wanted to be anywhere but here. He wanted to go back to Loki. “He’s not working alone.”

“How do you know?” Steve asked.

“Because I know Loki. He doesn’t have an army in his back pocket. Someone gave it to him. Someone’s making Loki do their dirty work…. There’s no reason Loki would do any of this.” he said shaking his head.

“What are we going to do about Clint?” Natasha asked.

“What happened to Clint?” Thor asked not really caring.

“Loki used his scepter to like hypnotize him or something. Hes pretty much brainwashed and does whatever Loki tells him to.”

Suddenly the lights flickered and went out. Then a bomb went off in the middle of the room blasting them all in different directions. 

Thor got up quickly and ran straight to where Loki was being kept. This was Loki’s doing and he knew it. He couldn’t let him get away. He needed to know the full story. He ran into the room and saw Loki exiting the cage. He had cleaned up well, he looked like his normal self, with a crazy smile on his face.

“NO!” Thor yelled and ran at Loki going to tackle him back in the cage. He watched Loki brace for impact and then felt himself fly until he hit the floor in the cage.

He scrambled to his feet and watched Loki disappear. Then he saw the real one standing at the controls.

“Are you ever not going to fall for that?” he asked smugly. His face was still pale, and his eyes were red from crying.

“Loki don’t do this.”

“Humans think us immortal,” Loki drawled ignoring him, “Shall we test that?”

“Loki don’t.”

He pulled the lever and the cage fell from the sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony shook his head blinking in shock. He didn’t realize how powerful the tesseract was. He was blasted backward midair when he tried to destroy it with his suit. Well this is a downer. He thought. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a splash of green and gold. He adjusted his vision and saw Loki grinning up at him from one of lower levels of his tower.

He grimaced and flew down to one of the platforms and as he walked forward, his suit was taken off him rapidly piece by piece. He walked down to the next level where Loki was just coming in to meet him.

“Come to surrender?” he asked jovially.

Tony shook his head, “Threaten” he said with equal cheeriness.

“Armor Stark.” Loki waved his staff at him.

“Eh I don’t need it. Drink?”

“You’re stalling.”

“I’m not stalling” Tony chuckled, “I just want a drink.”

“Well enjoy it. Might be your last.”

Tony took a big gulp. “I don’t think so.”

“You’re impossibly outnumbered.”

“Listen gorgeous as much as I’d love to take you to a back room and get busy, I’ve got a whole ass city and some friends to save. So, I’d listen closely, we have a whole team consisting of me, a couple assassins, a super soldier, a god-”

“I have an army.”

“We have a fucking Hulk. I think you’re underestimating your situation.”

Loki fell silent.

Tony smiled at him, “Just give it up sweetheart, you don’t got a chance.”

Loki grit his teeth and snapped forward lifting Tony up by his neck and drawing him near his face then pushing him forward and throwing him through the window, causing glass to shatter everywhere.  
Breathing heavily, he stared at the broken glass that he had just thrown Stark through. He relaxed his shoulders and turned around to head out, when he heard a noise behind him. He turned to look, and Tony blasted him in the face with his suit. Loki flew backwards at incredible speed. He felt his head hit something definingly solid. He felt himself black out immediately.

Tony watched as Loki’s body stopped moving. He nodded in satisfaction and then flew off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His head was pounding so much, and it felt like it weighed a million pounds. Loki forced himself to try and sit up. His vision blurred drastically. He felt like he was going to throw up. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to regain his vision. He groaned when he finally managed to get into an upright position. He blinked and opened his eyes. He was greeted with the sight of all the avengers looking at him all with their weapons drawn. Except for Thor who had his hammer hanging loosely at his side.

Loki held back a groan as he moved to face them better, his head still throbbing, “If it’s all the same to you,” he addressed Tony, “I’d like that drink now.”

Tony smirked at him. He really liked this insane excuse for a human being. He walked forward and snapped some handcuffs on Loki’s wrist.

Loki looked up at him with an exasperated face. 

“Sorry sweets. Protocol.”

Loki nodded and made a small noise of pain as Thor came forward and lifted him up. “Jesus,” he said softly. “Could you be any more gentle?”

Thor grimaced and tugged him over. “We’re going home.”

Loki’s mouth fell open, “Home? I’m not going back there.”

“You don’t really have a choice,” he snarled.

“Oh, come on. You know wha- “

Thor slammed a piece of metal across his mouth to stop him mid sentence. Thor’s face was set in a tight grimace and he didn’t say anything just pulled Loki behind him.

Loki didn’t fight back. One because his head still throbbed, and two because he could see how mad Thor was. And Loki had an unhappy suspicion that he knew what he was upset about. And he had a right to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> implied abortion  
> crying

Being back in his own kingdom was awful. And being in prison on top of that made it even worse. Loki was beyond bored. He hated it in the fucking jail. He hated the whole fucking kingdom. He tried to bide his time, pretend he had it under control. But the act was getting tiring.

Though he wouldn’t admit it, Thor’s random visits were the only thing making the whole thing tolerable. He would wait every day in his cell wondering when Thor was coming back. No one else had bothered to visit. 

Then one day his mother decided to show up.

“Mother!” Loki called out. “How nice that you finally considered to drop by and visit me.” He smiled at her. “I feel so special.”

“We need to talk.”

“You know I’m getting rather sick of everyone thinking they can resolve everything by simply talking. It hardly ever works. Mostly just makes things worse off than they already were.”

“Well I’d like to try anyway,” Frigga said as she took the seat in front of his cell that Thor normally occupied.

Loki laughed, “Good. Fire away with your questions.”

“What makes you think I have questions?”

“Doesn’t everybody?”

Frigga narrowed her eyes and continued, “We need to talk about Thor.”

“Do we now?” Loki asked as he inspected his nails. The jet-black polish had almost all come off at this point.

She glared at him, “Yes. We do.”

“What about him?”

“You know what I’m talking about.”

He smirked, “Oh… but maybe I wanna hear you say it.”

“Your relationship with him has gotten quite out of hand.” 

A smile spread across Loki’s face as he continued examining his fingertips.

“Loki listen to me,” her voice lowered, “Stop seeing him, stop talking to him. Just stop it. You’re confusing him and it needs to end.”

“Mother you misunderstand the situation. I’m in jail,” he gestured to his confinement. “I can’t see anyone. Whoever visits here is not at my request. Thor chooses to come to me.”

“You’re twisted Loki.”

“Why thankyou Mother.”

She gritted her teeth, “I’m not your mother.”

He leaned down to look at her, “Isn’t that what I’ve been told my whole life? You’re my mother and he’s my father. It would have been better for all of us if you had just left me where you found me.”

“I wish I did.”

Loki just laughed and shook his head as he tried to hide the hurt he knew he brought upon himself. “Mother… you don’t even know how much control I have over your dear son.”

Frigga stiffened but stayed silent.

“He will do anything for me,” Loki continued “He always comes back to me. He loves me.”

Frigga stood up abruptly, “Don’t you say that,” she snarled at him, “Only in your twisted dreams do you wish that was true.”

Loki gave her a sarcastic sad smile and nodded, “Oh it’s beyond dream Mother. This is reality.” He paused and turned to pace around his room. “Why do you think he keeps coming back? He’s hopelessly in love with me and there’s nothing you can do to change that.”

Frigga stiffened, “I won’t let you put him under your spells.”

“Do you want to know how far he’s gone for me?” Loki drawled loving the power he had in the situation., “In a back alley. They had the upper hand on me. Thor could have just let it go with a punch to the face. But no…. He stabbed them to death with my knife…. for me.”

Frigga fought to keep her expression neutral. 

Loki walked back toward the glass and knelt to look her in the eyes. “He has killed for me before and don’t think for a second he won’t do it again.”

She returned his stare, “Is that a threat?”

Loki smiled, “Take it as you will.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Throughout all the times Thor continued to visit him, Loki could feel himself drawing close to Thor again. He hated that he always tried to shut everyone off and get through alone, but somehow Thor always managed to push himself back into Loki’s circle. He avoided all Thor’s questions. He didn’t like feeling totally out of control. He knew it was cruel to leave Thor in the dark about what had happened and what he’d done, but he couldn’t help it. It was too painful of a topic. So basically, Thor did all the talking.

“Loki, I need to tell you something.” Thor was back in his normal seat outside of Loki’s cage. “What if I just don’t come back.”

Loki sat up quickly from his position of leaning against the wall. “What?”

“Loki, you never talk to me and I don’t really know what I’m doing here. I’m not helping, and everyone hates me for visiting you. I don’t know what else to do.”

Loki got to his feet and walked to the glass so he was closer to Thor. He couldn’t lose Thor. Not now. He was falling apart, and Thor was the only one trying to put him back together. He hadn’t eaten in days and he had next to no human interaction. He hadn’t touched another person since he had gotten there. It was starting to take its toll on him. He craved Thor’s touch and now he was going to leave.

“Please don’t-“ he couldn’t finish the sentence before his voice cracked and he dropped to his knees, his hair falling all around him.

“Loki,” Thor said softly moving forward and putting his hands to the glass because that was the closest he could get to him.

Loki looked up slowly, strands of black hair shadowing his face. Thor looked as bad as he did. He was a mess, hadn’t brushed his hair, bathed or even slept by the looks of it. “I- I- can’t.” he whispered. He hated himself. Hated that he couldn’t say how much he needed Thor to stay. He couldn’t admit his own weakness.

“Loki listen. If you would just acknowledge me, listen to me, we can work this out… please.” Thor was attempting to hold back tears that were threatening to escape. 

“What’s there to work out?” Loki choked out, “It’s all my fault. I can’t fix it.” He bit his trembling lip as he squeezed his eyes shut. He hugged himself as he lowered his head.

“Loki,” Thor kept moving his hands against the glass as if he could somehow get past it and touch Loki to comfort him.

"Just go,” he murmured, while his heart screamed at him to just suck it up and admit that he needed him. 

“Loki stop!” Thor’s voice had risen almost to a shout. “Stop shutting me out. I’m not the enemy here. I’ve never been, but you always treat me as such. I’m trying to help. Please just tell me what happened….it was my child too.”

When Loki heard his child being spoken about in past tense the tears started to flow. He looked up at Thor. He was on the verge of tears as he waited for Loki to explain what he had done. Thor deserved to know.

“Please... you have nothing else to lose.”

Loki clenched his teeth and looked Thor in the eyes. “Yes… I do.”

Thor’s face fell, “I’m not going to leave you… I just want to know… I need to.”

Loki was silent for a moment and the tears started falling faster, “I didn’t know what to do.” he whispered. “I found out and- and you were gone… you had been gone for weeks and I didn’t know when you’d be back. I- I was alone.” 

Thor’s heart broke. He wanted to tell Loki how sorry he was. But he refrained, afraid that Loki wouldn’t be able to continue after an interruption.

Loki pulled in a deep breath and continued. “I went to someone and… I made him promise not to tell. And it happened and I- then you came back and I- I couldn’t face you. I couldn’t bear to see the face of horror when you found out what I’d done. I couldn’t talk to anyone. I tried so hard to pretend nothing happened. Everything was okay... but it was so hard… I was alone…” 

Tears were running freely down Thor’s face as he watched Loki fall apart with every word. He didn’t realize how much Loki had gone through. He hated that no one ever knew what was going on with Loki. No one ever tried to know. Loki hid himself from everyone and it had definingly left him emotionally unstable. 

“Then I was called to the throne room. He had found out… Fandral left…he was so disappointed in me.” Loki tried to hold back his crying, but it was so many months of holding everything back he couldn’t help it. “You know what happened after that.” He hid his face behind his hair again, not able to look him in the face. Thor hated him; he knew it. He didn’t want to see it. 

Thor tried to push closer to Loki against the glass, wanting desperately to comfort him. “Loki it’s not your fault. It’s mine… I should have been there. I should have checked up on you… You had to go through all that alone… I’m so sorry. Loki I’m so sorry.”

The acceptance made Loki cry harder. He leaned against the glass where Thor was. He despised the wall keeping them from each other. He desperately wanted to feel Thor’s arms around him. Kissing his hair. Telling him everything was going to be okay. He cried out in anguish as he pounded on the glass. 

“Loki don’t” Thor cried, tears falling from his face. “I’m getting you out okay.” A guard arrived moments later with a letter. Thor took it and read it quickly, tears staining the paper. He sighed in relief and smiled through his tears. “Get him out,” he ordered the guard. 

“What?” Loki choked out as the guard came to unlock his cell.

Thor threw the letter aside. “I became king a few days ago. It took a bit to convince father of a few things. But short version, I got you out, but you’re banished.”

The guard pulled aside the door and Loki stumbled out of the prison and into Thor’s arms. He could barely support his own weight so Thor held him and lowered himself to the ground. Loki cried into Thor’s shoulder, sobs wracking through his body. Thor wrapped his strong arms around his shaking body and held him firmly, never wanting to let go. “It’s okay” he promised, “I’m here for you now.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thor took Loki to the Bifrost after he calmed down a bit. 

“Where am I going?”

“We” Thor corrected, “Avengers tower. We can stay there for a while.”

“Thor, they hate me.”

“They’ll get used to you.”

Loki rolled his eyes.

Thor smiled. He liked seeing Loki trying to be his old self. Though his eyes were still red, and tears still streaked down his face. He knew he probably looked the same way. 

He gestured Loki to the rainbow. “Ladies first.”

“Shut up.” Loki pushed him aside as he went in with Thor right behind him. He knew something was wrong. Something black was coming toward him. Then he felt himself thrown to the side and he fell into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rape

“He’s not strong enough to go into the arena don’t be stupid…. Slave?... are you insane? Look at him. He’s much too pretty for that.”

Loki woke up with a throbbing in his head. He felt dizzy and he tried to put his hand up to steady his head and realized he couldn’t move it. His eyes snapped open and he saw bright colors. There were people in front of him. All colorful. He panicked and struggled frantically as he tried to free himself from his restraints.

“Hey, hey calm down darling. You’re okay. No one’s going to hurt you.”

Loki snapped his attention back to the men in front of him. The one talking, was dressed in a sparkly robe, had blue lipstick on and looked extremely eccentric. He was noticeably the one in charge. The one next to him looked like a servant. 

“What’s going on?” Loki mumbled.

“You’ve just arrived here. And we’re deciding where you should be placed.”

“Where’s here?”

“Sakaar of course.”

“Sakaar?”

“Home of lost things. I’m the leader here. The grandmaster.” He gave him crazy smile. “And your name is?”

He paused for a second. “Loki.”

“Loki… I like it. Undo his restraints” he ordered his companion. “Well Loki I think I know exactly where I want you at.” 

Loki got to his feet and stared at him nervously. Did the man ever stop smiling?

Without breaking eye contact the grandmaster snapped his finger, “Bring him to my personal chambers.”

Suddenly two strong men showed up behind him and gripped Loki by his shoulders. He fought as they led him out the room while the grandmaster smiled behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki stood uncomfortably in the large room. The guards dropped him off and had locked the door behind him. A bed took up most of the room. He rocked awkwardly on his feet wondering what the hell was going to happen to him now. He jumped when he heard the door unclasp behind him. 

The grandmaster shut the door quietly behind him and put the lock back in place.

Loki swallowed nervously noting the lack of places to escape. The grandmaster advanced toward him and he took a hesitant step back and ran into the bed. He looked at the man a fearful look upon his face.

“Don’t look at me like that baby” the grandmaster chuckled as he reached to stroke Loki’s face.

He flinched and turned his head.

“Don’t be shy.” He gestured toward the bed, “Sit with me.”

Loki’s face filled with disgust as he glared around at the bed.

“Aww don’t be like that. I just want you to sit with me. Nothing’s going to happen.” 

He hesitated.

“That isn’t a request Loki” the grandmaster’s voice lowered.

Loki eyes widened as he quietly lowered himself onto the bed. He wasn’t quite sure of what this man was capable of yet. He seemed harmless but Loki sensed he was much more powerful that he was being led to believe. One doesn’t become the leader of a planet by doing nothing.

The grandmaster sat himself in the bed across from Loki. “Listen darling, we have a big decision to make here. So, we have a few main places to put the new people. I already decided that you would never make it in the arena, so that normally leaves just a few other options and I’ve already crossed those out for you too. So, your only fit would be a servant of sorts…” he gave him sad look. “and they don’t really get treated super well…” he scrunched his face up in a fake smile of pity.

Loki had remained a neutral look of confusion and disbelief on his face throughout his talking.

“But lucky for you” the grandmaster continued, “I am willing to offer you a different position… one with great benefits… how would you like to work for me personally. And in return you get a life of luxury and basically free reign over the palace.”

Loki’s face didn’t change. He wasn’t stupid, he knew exactly what ‘working personally’ meant for men like the grandmaster. And he was sure he didn’t want to do that. But with that job secured, he’d have better chances of finding a way out of this. But he was beyond uncomfortable with the thought of being alone with the grandmaster any more than he already had. Although he didn’t like to admit it, the grandmaster scared him. He needed to get away from here. He swallowed nervously, “Is it- can I have some time. Like to think it over?” he asked timidly.

The grandmaster gave him a disappointed look. “Oh Loki, baby, I wasn’t actually giving you the choice…. I just hoped you’d be more docile.” He moved closer and ran his finger along his chin. 

Loki moved as far away as he could until he hit the headboard. The grandmaster advanced towards him and sat up close in his personal space. He gripped his chin harshly, his nails digging into his skin.

“I expect you to be submissive to me okay?” his voice was deep and commanding, “I’m your master now… and you do not want to know what will happen if you misbehave... you got that?”

He nodded numbly and he felt the nails scrape against him as the hand pulled away.

“Good boy… shall we get started?” He knelt in and ran his tongue across Loki’s lips.

Loki opened his mouth to bite down on his tongue when a spasm of pain shot through his body. He rammed his head back into the backboard as he writhed in pain. It lasted mere seconds, but his body was instantly drained of strength and he was out of breath.

The grandmaster held up a small device in hand. His finger pressed against the button. “Now, now Lokes what did we just talk about? I expected better from you… now get up... we can try this again.”

Loki pushed himself up, still shaking with a fake look of defiance on his face, to cover his terror. He wasn’t going to let this man control him, but at the same time he couldn’t help trembling in fear.

The grandmaster smiled when Loki sat back up. He went back in for the mouth. He licked Loki’s bottom lip and slowly coaxed his mouth open. Snaked his tongue inside of him as his arms wrapped around Loki’s waist. He moved his lips against Loki’s as they shared saliva. 

Loki could feel the man’s blue lipstick rubbing off onto his mouth. His movements were stiff as he tried to silently stand against the grandmaster. He was repulsed with the feeling of the man’s arms around his body. He felt the grandmaster finally exiting his mouth and Loki quickly spit onto the floor and looked back up; his eyes sparkling.

The grandmaster shook his head, “Honey I really didn’t want to start out like this… but I guess it’s sometimes best to just learn early.” 

Before Loki could make as sound, he felt his wrists being secured in a pair of handcuffs and connected to the headboard. He struggled against his restraints and watched as the grandmaster gripped his shirt and tore it off his body. He breathed heavily as the man’s creeping fingers rested against the warm skin above his waist. The cold fingers slid under his pants and started moving them down his waist. Loki whimpered softly when his body was exposed to the cold air. 

“Don’t be nervous. This is going to be fun Lokes.” He took off his own robes until he was naked as well. He lowered himself down to Loki’s crotch. He wrapped his long fingers around Loki’s cock and licked the tip. 

Loki bit his lip trying not to make a sound.

The grandmaster saw him struggling and went lower onto him and moved slowly. He felt Loki buck his body into his mouth. He went faster and used his hand as well. He was surprised at the lack of sounds Loki made. He felt Loki moving his body against his mouth at an even pace. Then he felt the hot cum rush into his mouth. He swallowed most of it but kept some in his mouth. He leaned over Loki and kissed him letting the liquid run into Loki’s mouth as they made out. 

Lok made a noise of surprise when he felt his own cum in his mouth. He gagged a little and instantly regretted his portray of weakness. 

The grandmaster smiled down at Loki, cum dripping from his chin, “You liked that didn’t you Lokes. Such a dirty little slut.” He pushed apart Loki’s thighs and positioned himself at Loki’s entrance. “You ready for me?”

Loki instantly choked as he remembered the last instance those words were said to him in this exact situation. Stop it he told himself. The last thing he wanted to think about right now was Thor. He silently braced himself. The grandmaster was bigger than he should have been. And it made Loki nervous at what he could do.

Without further warning, the grandmaster sheathed himself roughly into Loki’s body. He didn’t give Loki a chance to adjust or anything. Loki gave the smallest whimper of pain and then fell quiet again. The grandmaster offered no mercy for him. He kept ramming into his body with no reprieve.

Loki strained against his restraints as he desperately tried to keep his mouth shut. He refused to give the man satisfaction. But it hurt. It hurt so bad. He felt his body stretching, the grandmaster was hitting him deeply with immense speed. He felt his lips bruising as he bit down hard. He clenched his teeth and threw his head back as the grandmaster continuously rammed him harshly into the bedframe. The whole bed rocked with each stroke, with the handcuffs cutting into his skin.

The grandmaster was impressed at Loki’s continued silence. Well, he’d break him sooner or later. He was so fucking tight. He thrust inside him making sure he hit the most sensitive parts every time. He wasn’t necessarily trying to hurt the smaller man, just let him know who’s in charge. He’d save the other lesson if there were any more problems. At the rate he was pushing into Loki, it didn’t take long for him to reach his climax. He let out a moan and felt his cum rushing out into the tight hole.

Loki pulled in a sharp breath when he felt the hot wetness inside of him. He had forgotten the feeling. There was so much of it pouring inside of him. He gasped when the grandmaster pulled out from inside him. The grandmaster smiled and moved to kiss him. And Loki let him. He could feel the blood dripping down his wrists from the tight restraints. 

The grandmaster noticed as well. “Guess we’ll have to fix that. Can’t have you dying on me when we’ve only just started.” He went back in for another kiss, and he felt Loki fall limp underneath him, exhausted from his long act of defiance. The grandmaster smiled and bit softly at his lip before entering his mouth again. Breaking him was going to be easier than he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki walked around the room glancing around for something but nothing. He drew eyes from everywhere in the room. He was dressed in a very formfitting outfit, that showed off every curve. Loki wasn’t particularly fond of the outfit. He would never have chosen to wear it, but it was the grandmasters request. So, he wore it. Whatever the grandmaster wanted was what he did.

Loki could not describe his hate for this place; Sakkar. He had scoped out every corner of the palace and he couldn’t figure a way out. Any plan he concocted would take a few weeks planning and wasn’t sure how much longer he could take being the grandmaster’s pet. The grandmaster had only slept with him a few times since, but his whole body ached, and he felt filthy. He felt like he was finally what everyone had always considered him to be, a slut. Nothing felt right anymore, and he hated that he was giving up and losing hope after only a few weeks.

“Loki? Loki!”

Loki turned his head, getting ready to move, praying with all his heart that it wasn’t the grandmaster. His jaw dropped in shock when he recognized Thor, restrained in a chair. Shit. Thor couldn’t be here. He was barely surviving on his own. He couldn’t protect Thor too. And he didn’t want Thor to know. He couldn’t bear seeing Thor’s face when he found out what Loki had been doing for the past few weeks. And worse he couldn’t let the grandmaster know that they were connected. He didn’t like to think of what he would do with that information.

“Shh” he whispered as he swiftly made his way over. “What are you doing here?” 

“I don’t know? Thor answered exasperated, “We were on our way to earth, something hit me, and then I was here. Isn’t that how you just got here too?”

“Thor I’ve been here for two weeks.”

“Two weeks?” Why are our times so different?”

“I don’t know.”

“Get me out of this.”

“I don’t know how.”

“What, you’re not even going to try?”

“Thor, I can’t be seen with you.”

“Why not?”

“It’s complicated, but please don’t- don’t try to seek me out okay. I could get in big trouble.” 

“Stop with the obscure bullshit, tell me what’s going on.”

“I can’t. I have to go.” He turned and walked away, straight into the chest of the grandmaster. He let out a yelp of surprise that mixed to fear halfway through as he took a step back.

“Lokes, have you made a friend?” He slid his arm around Loki’s waist and gestured to Thor. “He’s going to be put in the arena. Stands a pretty good chance out there.”

Annoyance filled Thor’s face when he saw the hand gripping Loki’s slim waist.

“Sparkles, you didn’t tell me you knew my Lokes.”

Thor tried to not yell. Loki did not belong to this strange man. But he was not in a very good position to do anything. He just looked up at Loki, unsure of their position or what to tell the man.

The grandmaster ran his fingers along Loki’s back pressing his fingertips a little too hard in some places.

Loki took the hint, “Umm well, I- I don’t know him. I just came up to- “

“Lokes, don’t insult my intelligence. You know each other from somewhere else. Hmm?” He raised his eyebrows because he was right, and he knew it.

Loki cringed. Fuck. He hoped he wouldn’t get punished for lying later. “Oh, yeah. Well um he’s actually my brother.” I mean yeah, they weren’t really brothers, but it was safer to say brothers than lovers or whatever the hell they were. He wasn’t really sure anyway.

“Brothers?” his face lit up. “Oh, this is wonderful. Have some family here.” He pulled Loki close, grabbed his ass and ran his tongue up the side of his cheek. Then he moved over to his ear and bit down softly. “Meet me in my quarters” he murmured, breathing hot air against Loki, causing him to shiver.

Loki nodded and untangled himself from the man and left quickly not wanting to look back at Thor. He didn’t even stay to try and hear what the grandmaster was saying to Thor. He couldn’t deal Thor right now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rape  
> cutting

Loki felt the grandmasters tongue exploring him for the hundredth time. He had come back to wait in his chambers knowing exactly what was coming. After the first few times, the grandmaster had him conditioned to submit to him in every way. Loki had become so numb and tired that he didn’t care. He let the grandmaster have his way, because if he resisted, he would be punished, and it would just be worse. 

He sat straddling the man, lips connected as the grandmaster took control. He was completely nude, while the grandmaster was still fully dressed. He felt how stiff the man was underneath him and he longed for the whole thing to be over. He felt the grandmaster’s hands roaming and touching him. He made a small noise of pain when he felt him bite down a little too hard on his lip. 

The grandmaster pulled away, strands of saliva still connecting their lips. He moved lower and pressed his lips to Loki’s throat. He pressed kisses softly against his neck and Loki tilted his head back to give him more access. He was proud of how submissive and obedient his pet had become. He moved down to Loki’s clavicle and continued trailing wet kisses.

Loki moaned in pleasure as the grandmaster moved up to his mouth again. They made out for a few more seconds and Loki felt the grandmaster pulling him into his crotch. He could feel the man’s dick and how hard it had become. And he knew what was coming. He felt the grandmaster push him from his lap.

“On your knees” the grandmaster instructed, getting to his feet.

Loki obeyed.

“Good pet” he purred. “You know what to do.”

Loki took a breath and pulled back the grandmasters robes and pulled out his cock. He ran his fingers along the length before wrapping his lips around it. 

The grandmaster let out a string of curse words and started fucking Loki’s mouth. 

Loki hated this. His throat would hurt for days after. He couldn’t take the huge cock at such a pace. He felt the grandmaster’s hand against the back of his head, pushing himself deeper and faster into Loki’s throat. Loki choked and spluttered around the huge cock. He felt his vison going blurry and felt himself about to black out. Then he felt the liquid pour deep in his throat and he felt the intrusion pull from his mouth. Loki fell to the ground choking and gasping for breath.

The grandmaster was breathing heavily, but it didn’t slow him down. “Get in the bed,” he ordered as he shed the rest of his clothes.

Loki obeyed and quickly climbed into the bed and onto his back.

The grandmaster came down on top of him. He thrust a few fingers inside of him and moved them around quickly, stretching him open. 

Loki gasped with his shortness of breath when he felt the sharpness of the grandmaster’s nails moving inside him.

The grandmaster quickly withdrew his fingers which were sticky with cum. He held them to Loki’s mouth and he obediently licked them clean. “So good for me” he murmured. He put himself at Loki’s small entrance and pushed inside. There was little resistance anymore. He gripped Loki’s hips and started thrusting with quick strokes.

Loki moaned as his body betrayed him again. He hated how easily this man could please his body. He moved with the grandmaster pushing himself back onto the cock.

“You want it so bad” the grandmaster taunted as he continued thrusting. “You hate it so much, but it’s what your body craves. It craves me. You were born to ride my cock baby. Such a little slut, for your master.”

Loki squeezed his eyes shut because he hated how true his words were. He did crave this, and the grandmaster was the only one there to satisfy him, and he knew it. His eyes widened and he cried out when the grandmaster hit a particularly deep spot and a sharp jab of pain shot through him. The grandmaster noticed Loki’s outcry and thrust into the same spot again. Pain flooded through Loki’s body and he yelled again. 

The grandmaster laughed at Loki’s discomfort and continued to thrust into him harshly. He could hear Loki screaming in pain and it sounded good in his ears. He pounded his body until he felt himself approaching. He picked up his pace causing tears to squeeze from the corners of Loki’s eyes. He felt Loki writhing underneath him. He knelt and silenced him with a kiss. 

Loki struggled again the grandmaster and let out cries of pain into his mouth. He could feel the tears streaming down his face, and it was so hot inside his hole.

The grandmaster pulled away from Loki’s lips and pushed himself farther inside and let his cum rush out. He felt a huge amount of it exiting his body. He groaned as he pulled himself out of Loki. He rolled over onto his back beside him and closed his eyes. “You’re going to get pregnant soon, baby. It’s always unavoidable.”

Loki was almost hyperventilating by the time the grandmaster finally pulled out. He felt the hot liquid inside of him and he wanted to cry and throw up at the same time. He didn’t want to be pregnant. He wouldn’t survive if he got pregnant with the grandmaster’s seed. He felt the liquid running from his body and there was so much. He reached down his fingers and inspected them. They were bright red. He sat up and looked down. Blood was pouring from his used hole along with the cum. He felt his breath hitch. He watched the scarlet color bleed into the sheets. He bit his lip and held back his sobs. He was just so tired, and he didn’t even want to know what was wrong. Maybe if he just slept it would all go away. 

He laid himself back down and pulled the cover over him. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, ignoring the heat rushing from between his legs. He was just starting to breath normally, when he felt an arm wrap around him. He felt himself being pulled and then felt a warm body against his back. He blinked back more tears as the grandmaster held him close and secure against him. He felt rough lips press a kiss against his cheek, and the tears started rolling down his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki pushed open the heavy door and peered into the room and hallways that looked much like a cavern. He stepped quietly inside, and door shut behind him. The place was crowded and full of noise. He started maneuvering his way through. Everyone stared at him. Loki’s cheeks felt hot, he hated being seen as a whore, in his skintight clothes. 

These were the people that would go fight in the arena. They were mostly all big muscular men. They kept brushing into him and touching him or just blatantly staring. He avoided all gazes and kept going until he came across a hallway and against one of the walls, he saw Thor on the ground using it as support.

Loki walked over quickly.

Thor looked up, “What are you doing here?”

“Relax, do I really need a reason to come visit?” he crouched down next to Thor, his cape pooling out behind him. He had a cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth. He put it between two fingers and pulled it out, blowing a hot breath of smoke onto Thor’s face. Thor blinked and wrinkled his nose.

“Since when did you start smoking?”

“About a week ago.” he said turning it between his fingers before inserting it back in his mouth.

Thor gave him a look of disapproval. “Why the sudden desire?”

Loki shrugged, “The grandmaster told me it looked sexy, so he gave me pack.” He blew out another puff of smoke.

“Do you always do everything he tells you?”

Loki took a moment, “Maybe.”

Thor was silent for a moment. “So why are you really here Loki?”

“I already told you, I’m just here to check on you.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“And I’ve told you that same thing before and little good it does me.”

Thor sighed. “Have you seen one of these fights before?”

Loki shook his head, “I’m seeing my first one tonight.”

“I’m in the one tonight.”

Loki’s eyes widened for a second before he regained a stoic face. “Well then you better not lose.”

Thor chuckled, “Of course not your highness.”

Loki shoved him, “Don’t call me that.”

Thor narrowed his eyes, “What? That’s what everyone else calls you around here.”

Loki glared around skeptically, “People know me?”

“Of course. They all say you’re the grandmasters favorite pet.”

Loki grit his teeth together. “Great” he murmured, “Just great.”

“Loki listen-”

“Shit” Loki looked quickly behind him then back at Thor, “I have to go.”

“What?... Why?”

“It’s been too long... I’m not supposed to be here. I have to go before anybody reports back to the grandmaster that I’m here.” He reached out cradling Thor’s face and leaned forward abruptly. His lips met Thor’s and he kissed him soundly. 

Thor was surprised for a second and then let his hand rise to Loki’s hair. He held the back of his head as he kissed back softly. He pulled Loki closer causing his legs to give out from his crouching position and he fell into Thor’s lap, dropping his cigarette on the dirt floor. Thor held Loki tightly as he kissed him desperately.

A few moments later Loki pulled back abruptly his face turning pale. “If anyone asks, I was not here, and you don’t know me.” Then he turned and fled from the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks later Loki was even worse than before. The grandmaster was increasing their times of sex and after every encounter, he’d spend the next hour in the bathroom trying to scrub off the feeling from his skin until he collapsed on the floor exhausted and crying. 

Loki lowered himself into the warm bath, fully clothed in a black suit. The water soaked all through his clothes making him feel rather constrained. He rolled up his sleeves and raised his hand to grab a cigarette from the table beside him. He lit it slowly and breathed in the smoke. It had become relaxing to him. He let out a long breath through his nose, trying to relax himself completely. 

Setting the cigarette back on the table he reached for the razor. He stroked the blade softly with his finger and brought it gently to his wrist. The sharp edge sank into his skin smoothly and brought up a flow of blood. He sighed softly as he drew the blade slowly across his wrist, hot blood appearing all around it. He lifted his weapon, now stained scarlet and dipped it into the water. A small cloud of red drifted from it. The blood from his wrist was overflowing like a sink and dripping all down his arm.

He was always told that he would feel awful after bringing himself pain, but all he felt was peace. Feeling. He was actually feeling something. He lowered his arm slowly to the water and clenched his teeth when the water ran through his cut. The water clouded dark with the overwhelming red. His arm stung terribly. He reminded himself that it was supposed to hurt. It was supposed to feel like this. Supposed to feel good.

Loki drew his arm back from the water and reached for the razor again, heavy streams of red reappearing on his arm. He went for the other side this time. He sank the blade deep into his other wrist and pulled it across again. Blood rushed from the cut and he let out the breath, he didn’t realize he was holding. He calmly set the razor back on the counter. His arms almost completely covered in heavy streams of bright blood, and it kept coming. The sight of his own blood gave him a feeling of pleasure. The pain was relieving. Blood dripped silently into the water, making the color darker and darker. 

He laid his head back and kept his wrists upturned on top of the water. Then his brain was corrupted with the image of the grandmaster. He bit his lip sharply to keep from crying. He wouldn’t like this. He would be punished awful for this. He looked down at the dark bath. What if he just let this go? Didn’t cover the cuts. Then his mind jumped back to Thor. He couldn’t just leave him here. But he’s not suffering in the same position as you are, he told himself. He shook his head and lowered his wrist back into the water, wanting to feel the sting of pain again. He closed his eyes and soaked in the pain.

The door suddenly unclasped. Loki’s eyes flew open. His frantic eyes met Thor’s and he quickly shoved his other wrist under the water to hide it. He gasped loudly in pain, that he wasn’t expecting. Breathing heavily, he screamed at Thor, “What the hell are you doing in my room!”

“What the hell are you doing!” Thor yelled back, staring horrified at the dark red water. He surged forward and lifted Loki from the bath, dripping blood water everywhere. Red reappeared instantly on Loki’s wrists.  
Tears started to fall from Loki’s eyes. He didn’t want Thor to see him like this. His moments of vulnerability.

Thor carried him bridal style, quickly over to the bed and set him on it. He grabbed two washcloths and gripped Loki’s wrists firmly, trying to decrease the blood flow. Their rough breathing filling the silence of the room.

Loki fell forward onto Thor’s chest and cried.

His hands weren’t free, so Thor bent his head down and nuzzled Loki’s hair. He kissed his head and breathed softly into his wet hair.

They stayed like this for a long time, until the bleeding began to lessen. Thor grabbed the glass of water that was on the nightstand and wet the cloth, so it didn’t reopen the wound when pulling away. He removed the cloths and lifted Loki’s wrists to inspect them. His face turned pale when he saw how deep the cuts were. Dried streams of blood were crusted all down his arms. He went to the bathroom to get a bowl of clean water. It felt like the same scene from years ago, except this time it was Loki’s doing. He felt sick when he saw the bathwater again. A deep dark red. He didn’t want to know how much blood Loki had lost in there.

Loki peered at him through red eyes as he walked back in. He set the water back down and gently lifted one of his wrists. And pressed the cloth against it. Loki whimpered in pain as Thor cleaned out the wound. Then he moved to the arm and cleaned off all the blood. He did the same to the other, then grabbed a roll of bandages that he guessed Loki always kept near him. He wrapped the cuts carefully but tight. He didn’t want them to reopen. When he finished, he set Loki’s arms down gently. The two stared at each other in silence for a moment. Thor spoke first.

Why Loki? Why would you do that?” he asked quietly, “Why would you make such a mistake?”

Loki blinked at him, “A mistake?” his voice was deathly quiet. “What the hell are you talking about? I’m upset Thor. Why can’t you just accept that. I’m unhappy. I’ve lost all emotions, everything. People might think this is for attention but hell with that you’re damn wrong. It’s the only way I feel anything.” He shook his head, “This isn’t a mistake.”

Thor looked down, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have phrased it that way.” his voice broke, “It would be my mistake… I promised I would always protect you. Never let anyone hurt you. But you’re hurting yourself. Loki I couldn’t bear it if you weren’t here. By my side. You don’t know how shattered I would become. I’m supposed to save you. And if you die… then I failed… it’s my mistake.” Tears fell silently down his face as he grasped Loki’s wrists again. “I can’t lose you.”

Loki’s face softened as he looked up at Thor. “Hold me” he whispered.

Thor picked him up and sat on the bed, cradling Loki close in his lap. He could feel him trembling in his wet clothes. He pulled him closer. 

“Loki?” Thor asked softly.

“Hmm” he muttered with his face in Thor’s chest.

“Has the grandmaster…has he…has he done anything with you?”

Loki raised his head so he could see him. Thor’s eyes were filled with turmoil and Loki saw the fear for the answer. He shook his head slowly, water dripping from his hair. “No… not yet”

Thor’s relief was evident. He let out a strangled sigh and gripped Loki tighter.

Loki buried his face in Thor’s shirt. He couldn’t tell him the truth. He’d never look at him the same again. He knew Thor. He knew that he would still care for him, but it’d never be the same. He’d never touch him in the same way. It’d all be gone. He couldn’t bear the thought of Thor slowly pulling away. Best to comfort him with a lie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rape

Valkyrie pulled Thor into the room. “Here’s your peace offering.”

Thor stared and then let out a sigh, “Look, when I made plans with you to help escape, Loki was always in the plans to come with us.”

“You can’t be serious. He’s our ticket out. Use him as leverage for the grandmaster. Who do you think he cares about more, his favorite sex toy, or a few nobodies who fight in his arena and recruit more nobodies.”

Thor grit his teeth, “He’s not a sex toy.”

She gave him an unbelievable look, “Whatever makes you feel better.”

“He’s coming with us.”

“You’re missing a big opportunity.”

“The grandmaster wouldn’t let Bruce leave.”

“Bruce is coming too? Jesus let’s just take everyone.” She said throwing up her hand.

“If I could interject” Loki spoke from the corner. His face visibly showing his lack of sleep and motivation., “I can get us a ship.”

The two stared at him. Valkyrie spoke, “And why should we trust you?”

“We can trust him” Thor said.

She closed her eyes, “This is never gonna fucking work.”

“I have the combinations to everything. I can get us anywhere, including the place where the ships are kept.” Loki continued dully.

“That’s a good plan” Thor said.

“A better plan is to turn his sorry ass back to his master.”

“It’s a plan then” Thor concluded as he went to unlock Loki’s chains.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki put in the combination and quickly ushered, Thor, Bruce and Valkyrie into the hallway. “Go, I’ll lock the door behind me, to buy some more time.”

They all nodded and started making their way to the ships. Loki doubled back and reput in the combination to clean all records of their entrance. He started tapping at the buttons and froze when he felt nails digging into his shoulder. He dropped his hand quickly and felt the nails in his shoulder slowly turn him around until he was staring at the grandmaster, who looked very disappointed.

“Lokes I’m so very upset over your behavior recently… we have to talk about a few things.”

Loki turned pale and started trembling as the grandmaster drew him close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a few minutes and Loki still hadn’t caught up with them yet. Thor turned around, concerned.

“I’m going back to check on Loki.”

“Come on Thor, he’s probably fine” Valkyrie said.

“Go on without me. I’ll get Loki and catch back up.”

She rolled her eyes, “Fine. Hurry back. Bruce and I will get the ship.”

Thor ran back down the hallway and pushed open the door, Loki was supposed to lock. He stepped through it and was greeted by two guards grabbing him by his armpits and pushing him to his knees. Handcuffs were pushed onto his hands. He looked up frantically through his long hair and saw the grandmaster holding Loki by the throat.

“Speaking of misbehaving” the grandmaster smirked, “I’ve been hearing rumors that my favorite pet has been messing around with one of my arena fighters. And I thought, definitely not him because they're brothers... seems I thought wrong.” He ran a sharp nail along Loki’s jaw line, “You’re going to be punished for that. And now you’re actually trying to leave with him? Lokes I expected better.”

“Please don’t” Loki whimpered.

The grandmaster laughed, “I’m glad were on the same page baby, that’s exactly what I was thinking. And… how about we let your friend come too.”

Loki shook his head violently, “No. Please. Please I’m begging you. NO! - “he started screaming as the grandmaster pulled his hair and started dragging him toward the room.

Thor didn’t know what was going on, but he was being roughly led after the grandmaster and Loki who was screaming and hyperventilating while trying to break free from the man’s grip. He fought his captors, but in handcuffs he couldn’t do much. They were very capable. He wanted out. He needed to help Loki. He didn’t know what they were going to do to him, but Loki obviously did, and it was not going to be good.

Loki screamed and fought the grandmaster, who looked as if his attempts were adorable. Tears were running down his face. He knew what was about to happen, and he just wanted the grandmaster to kill him he couldn’t take it anymore. And now Thor was drawn in as well. His emotions were all out of control. Thor couldn’t be there. It would make everything so much more awful.

He was shoved harshly into the room and onto the bed. His face was covered in streams of tears as his hands were drawn behind his head in handcuffs and attached to the bed. He struggled against them, but he didn’t have the strength. The grandmaster examined his wrists, which were still wrapped in the white bandages.

“Loki no. What have I told you? Such a bad pet. Are we going to have to punish you for that too?”

Loki sobbed quietly in his vulnerable position. Thor was chained to the wall next to the bed. He could hear Thor yelling obscenities and struggling as well. Seems he had finally figured out what was happening. Loki avoided looking at him at all costs.

The grandmaster mounted him none too gently. Erasing their past protocol, he ripped at Loki’s clothes until they only revealed what he wanted them to. He quickly shed his clothes and moved overtop Loki.  
“Open up” he smiled.

Loki obeyed, choking back sobs. He felt the intrusion deep in his throat and tried so hard to breath and not black out. He knew he’d only make him angrier by doing so. Yet even at his best efforts he felt his vision begin to blur. The grandmaster was ramming himself rapidly down his throat. He felt himself beginning to black out, as he struggled to stay awake.

The grandmaster pulled out when he realized Loki was barely conscious. 

“Stupid slut” he muttered as he slapped Loki across the face. “What good even are you?”

Loki was awake enough to feel the sting of the slap. He didn’t say anything. He knew what came next. He spread his legs and allowed the grandmaster to enter between them. He whimpered in pain as the grandmaster entered him roughly. He dared not make another sound. He was very aware of Thor witnessing the whole thing and it made him physically sick. It took all he had to not throw up.

Thor watched in horror as Loki was raped in front of him and he couldn’t do a thing. He had stopped yelling and was begging desperately for the man to leave Loki alone. He noticed with a constricted heart how Loki responded to the man. He’d obviously gone through this many times before. Thor remembered when he’d asked Loki and he lied to him. He had never felt so helpless in his life. He pulled at his chains to no avail. 

“Please stop” he sobbed. “….Leave him alone.” He lowered his head, and his hair shadowed his face from the horrible scene

The grandmaster was thrusting into him worse than ever before. Loki felt pain but all he could think of was Thor watching him. He just wanted the grandmaster to kill him. Just end the torture. His body begged for release. He could feel the cock hitting him deep and he felt aches up in his stomach. He cried out in pain, as he couldn’t hold it in any longer. Once he let it out, he couldn’t stop. He screamed in pain. Screamed for his weakness. Screamed and sobbed while the grandmaster just laughed at him.

......

Hours later the grandmaster finally pulled himself from Loki’s broken body. Cum flowed from his hole. He was so exhausted from the hours of beating his body endured. He summoned enough energy and pulled against his chains to the side of the bed and threw up all that was in him. 

The grandmaster smirked at him. “Wasn’t that fun? I would love to do that more often. But we do happen to have a problem.” He straddled Loki’s waist and pulled him up to meet him. He whispered in his ear so Thor couldn’t hear. “I just got a call from your other master; Thanos.”

Loki started to tremble. He was too tired to speak, but his face showed it all. He was completely broken and utterly terrified.

“Oh yes. He gave me instructions.” He pushed his mouth into Loki’s and parted his lips. He kissed him soundly and messily. “I’m gonna miss you baby.” 

Before Loki could respond or ask, he felt his mouth being opened roughly. The grandmaster poured a clear liquid down his throat and shut his mouth forcefully. Loki struggled against him weakly. The liquid burned his throat. He could barely move as he tried to fight. 

“Shhhh. Calm down baby. It’s going to be okay. Let me take care of you.”

Loki felt his body relaxing. He was losing feeling. His eyelids fluttered as he reached softly out to the grandmaster to try and steady himself.

The grandmaster smiled sadly at him. “You were my favorite you know. I’ve never liked someone as much as you.” He removed his hand and cradled Loki’s body. Loki’s face crumpled in pain. And he let out a whimper. He couldn’t stop. It hurt so much. His whole body was empty of everything. He let out cries of hurt as the grandmaster stroked his hair softly, comforting him.

“It’s okay. I’m going to save you from that man. He’s not your master. I won’t let him take you.”

Loki felt his whole body crumble, his hand dropped from the grandmaster’s face and his eyelids fluttered shut. His head nodded slowly, and he fell into blackness.

The grandmaster moved his hair back and kissed his forehead softly. “Sleep now.” 

Thor’s face contorted in fear and horror as the grandmaster gently laid Loki back onto the bed. He got up and went to leave the room.

“No!” Thor yelled at him. “No come back! Fix him!”

The grandmaster turned and looked at him with sadness visible on his features. 

“He’ll be gone soon.” He laid a key down by the bedside. “Maybe if you can get the key.” In the midst of his saddened face he gave a cruel smile, then he left the room.

“No!” Thor screamed. Loki’s body was unnaturally still. Sprawled out on the sheets. He fought at his chains. He had to get to him. Had to save him. After many minutes of frantic struggle his body collapsed in exhaustion. He sobbed as Loki’s life slowly drained away, and he couldn’t do anything.

The door opened. Valkyrie burst in the room. 

“Hey! We need-“ she stopped dead when she took in the situation. She looked up at Thor, fear shadowed on her face. She pulled out a small device Thor couldn’t quite make out. She rushed forward and quickly picked at his lock. Moments later he was free. He crumpled to the floor. And quickly staggered over to Loki. He held his pale face and shook him slightly. He grasped the key and inserted it roughly into the lock. 

“Thor, we have to go. I have the ship… just outside.” Valkyrie spoke softly.

Thor nodded and tore off his red cape. He wrapped Loki gently in the fabric and held him close. His body was so limp. His head lagged to the side and his arms dangled from his hold. Thor wrapped him tighter and squeezed him close. He wasn’t going to let Loki die. He followed Valkyrie out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bruce was at the controls and flying the ship. They had made it safely out of Sakaar. Yet Thor didn’t have any feeling of reprieve. Loki’s condition wasn’t improving. His face continued getting paler. He breathed softly onto his face, feeling his body, for some movement. 

“We need to go to Asgard” he spoke suddenly

Bruce turned confused. “I thought you said he couldn’t go back there?”

Thor nodded. “It’s the only place I know that has the medicine for this. And it’s the closest… I don’t know what to do.” He dragged his hand down his face and let out an exhausted sigh. “Just drop us off there and you and Valkyrie can go back to the avengers.”

Bruce didn’t ask any more questions and nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Thor stood next to the medical bed and ran his fingers through Loki’s soft hair. Loki had regained consciousness a half hour ago, but neither had spoken a word. Thor didn’t really know what to say. 

“Thor, I need to speak to you now.”

He looked over and saw his father at the door. He leaned down and kissed Loki’s hair. “I’ll be right back” he said gently. Then he followed his father out into the hallway.

“You’re lucky I even let him be healed.”

Thor stared dismally at his feet. He didn’t want an argument right now.

“He has until the end of week and then he’s out.”

“Father that’s barely enough time to make sure it’s all out his system.”

“I didn’t ask for you to agree.”

Thor fell silent, “Fine. We will be gone.”

“Thor I’ll give you three days to drag his ass some place I don’t care. But then you must come back.”

“What?”

“You are a king Thor. Act like it. You’ve been running around with a criminal and neglecting your own kingdom. You will come back alone and rule over your kingdom…. Or it will be taken from you.”

“But father- “ 

“That’s all I have to say.”

“….. very well.”

They glared at each other silently.

"It was your child wasn't it" Odin spoke softly.

Thor paused, " ...yes. It was mine." 

Odin shook his head slowly. " You're a disgrace."

"Why?" Thor raised his voice. "Because I'm in love with him? That's not a bad thing. You and mother think he's manipulating me. But I can take responsibility. I'm in love with him. You can do whatever you want. Separate us. I don't care... But I'm not going to stop loving him."

".....just get him out of here... I don't want to see him again."

Thor turned and went back into the room. Loki looked at him as he entered. 

“I have something to say” Thor said stopping by the bed.

“I heard” Loki mumbled. His voice was slightly hoarse, and it hurt to speak. He sat up and leaned against Thor. "Thankyou" 

Thor didn’t say anything, just wrapped his arms around Loki and held him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki lay stretched out atop Thor’s huge bed. Thor had moved him in for his remaining few days. He didn’t trust Loki out of sight. Anything could happen to him. He had cleaned up well. His wounds were healing, and his face had regained some color. He didn’t look as stressed and broken as he had. But he was a little wary in Thor’s presence.

Thor sat cautiously on the bed. He didn’t want to upset him. Loki moved over, inviting Thor to lay down. When he lay down, Loki cuddled closer and sighed heavily. He pulled at Loki and breathed into his hair. They still hadn’t talked since the incident.

Loki felt Thor wrap him up closer and it filled him with contentment. He knew he was leaving soon, and Thor was going to have to come back and rule. He was acutely aware that he couldn’t come back with him. He wanted to enjoy what remaining time they had left.

Thor lifted Loki’s face and knelt to kiss him. Loki’s lips were very pliable, and he moved his slowly against him. He was nervous of Loki freaking out. Loki didn’t react, so Thor pushed his boundaries and held his face gently. He made out with him slowly and felt Loki kissing him back. They made out for a few minutes. Grabbing and pushing at each other. It had been so long since they had been together.

Loki started pulling at Thor’s shirt and ran his hand along his chest. Then he quickly realized what he was doing, and he broke the kiss and backed off. Thor wouldn’t want him like that anymore.

Thor stared at him in surprise. “What’s wrong?”

Loki shook his head, “Nothing.”

“Do you- do you want it… with me?” he asked slowly.

Loki bit his lip, “Yes…” he whispered, tears beginning to build up in his eyes. “I’m so sorry” he choked out and he started to cry.

“Loki no. Why are you sorry?”

“Because I’m dirty” he cried. “You don’t want me anymore because I’m broken and used.”

“Don’t say that.”

“I’m not yours anymore…. Because he took me.” he sobbed into the blankets. “I wanted to only remember you and now I- now I remember…”

“No Loki.” He wrapped him back up in his embrace and held him to his chest. “You’re always going to be mine.”

Loki cried quietly into his chest. “Why don’t you hate me?”

“I could never hate you Loki. It wasn’t your fault. Don’t ever blame yourself for what happened.”

“You’re not going to leave me?”

Thor’s heart broke, “No. Loki I would never. I never once thought of leaving you…. I love you.”

Loki’s mind was in a state of turmoil and panic. There was still no possible way he could ever be with Thor. It would never work. He had to keep reminding himself that. Thor continued giving him false hope and he continued asking for it.... He fell for it every time. He struggled to get a grasp on any of the thoughts and then Thor kissed him.

Thor pulled him close and kissed him deeply. He kissed Loki and all his thoughts instantly settled and he forgot that there were any problems to begin with. And before he knew it, he was kissing Thor back, with all he had. “I love you too.”

Thor smiled at him, and then his face fell. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you.”

“There was nothing you could do.”

“I should’ve tried harder. I should have done something. I had to sit by and watch you be tortured. I could barely stand the cries of pain that left your lips. I was too weak to save you.”

“Thor stop.” He turned Thor’s head back to look at him. “It’s not your fault. You can’t always save me. You’re going to fail sometimes. You’re not all-powerful.”

“I need to be... For you…”

Loki’s eyes saddened. “I’m not always going to be around to save.”

Thor searched his eyes questionably, “What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing” he said quickly. “Just knowing me, I’ll probably be dead sometime in the near future... probably something stupid” he smiled trying to lighten his sentence.

“Don’t…... say that.” Thor was shaking. “Don’t ever say stuff like that. 

“Calm down. It’s nothing…”

“There’s always something with you. What is it?”

“There’s nothing I’m serious.”

“Loki tell me now. I’m not letting you die.”

“Thor, I swear I’m not hiding anything from you. It was just a joke.”

They stared at each other in silence for a moment. 

“Please don’t lie to me Loki. We need to get past that.”

“I’m not.” Loki whispered. He and Thor were going to be separated forever in about a week. There were things that Thor didn’t need to be bothered with. Things like Thanos. And how he was still after him, after all this time. Thor didn’t need to be burdened with that knowledge.

Thor searched his face for another second. “I trust you Loki.”

Loki smiled at him. “Good. Cause I trust you too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thor and Loki took a ship from the palace. Both were not too keen on using the bridge again. Better safe than sorry. The ship was loaded with Asgardians. They were on a mission with Thor as their leader. On their way they planned to drop Loki off at the avengers’ tower, where he could stay for a while. Thor promised he would come visit, even though Loki knew it was highly unlikely, he would be allowed. He was also sure that he wasn’t going to stay with the avengers. He was done putting people at risk. Thanos would find him sooner or later. Best be alone.

Thor and Loki resided in a back room on the ship. Thor was sitting in a chair, with Loki curled up on his lap. 

“We’re almost there” Thor said quietly.

“Hmm” Loki breathed.

“I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Thor you don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

Loki sat up in his lap. “Thor we both knew this wouldn’t last.”

“What are you talking about?”

“This” he said gesturing between them. “We went into this knowing that it would never work. We were never allowed together in the first place. And look… nothings really changed.”

Thor looked at him sadly and Loki pulled him into a hug.

“I think it’s my turn to tell you that everything’s gonna to be okay” Loki smiled at him.

“No, that’s always going to be my job. We are going to be okay, because I’m not going to leave you.”

“Thor stop it… you’ll only make this worse.”

“Loki…”

“Thor listen to me. There is no possible way of this ever working out. We both have known this since the beginning… we were both just too scared to bring it up. You have to go be king now.”

“Then come with me.”

Loki closed his eyes in pain. Why did Thor continue to dangle false hopes in front of him. 

“I can’t…”

“Yes you can.” Thor shook him slightly. “I’m king now. I should be able to marry whoever I want. Iv'e been thinking about it. No one can stop me. And whoever I marry can come rule with me.”

“Thor...I…”

“What? This can work… I’ll make it work…please....I need you."

Loki was speechless.

Insecurity fled through Thor’s face, “Do you…do you not want to marry me?”

Loki pushed back the tears and opened his mouth slowly considering how to word his reply, “If there was some way…. in some universe that we could be together….” he let out a long pause. “Then yeah…. I would marry you.” He looked up, directly into Thor’s eyes, with his piercing green stare. “But that universe is not this one… There’s no chance for us here.”

“Yes, there is” Thor pleaded “Father can’t do anything because I’m the king…”

“Just… no…I just didn’t know you wanted…” his eyes went to the floor.

“You didn’t- Loki…. I’ve always wanted you…” he lifted Loki’s chin to look at him. “I thought that was clear.”

Loki blinked “I just… I thought it was only for a time… we weren’t going to last…. Just biding your time…”

“You are so fucking dense sometimes. Come here.” He drew him close and kissed him. “Loki will you marry me?”

Loki smiled the biggest he had ever, “I would love to.”

Thor swept him into the tightest hug. “You don’t know how happy you just made me… Loki this is perfect.”

Loki’s cheeks hurt a little. He hadn’t smiled much in a long time. He let himself be enveloped in Thor’s affections, hoping it wasn’t going to end. “I love you so much Thor.”

Thor’s insides felt all good. Loki didn’t say those words lightly. He pulled him in for another kiss, and the ship lurched forward throwing them both to the floor. An explosion went off somewhere else on the ship.

Loki stumbled out of the room and over to one of the huge windows. His face instantly drained of color and his whole body started shaking. 

“Oh god…… please no…”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad

Dead bodies littered the dark ship. Nothing moved but the many fires dancing around the premise.

Loki scrambled to his feet and looked around quickly. Thor! Where was Thor?? He had to find him. He scanned the area, please don’t let any of those bodies be him he thought desperately. Thanos was here because of him. All these people were dead, and it was his fault. He had to get Thor out of here before he caused his death too.

Why did he say yes to Thor? If he had just been reasonable and refused, they would have dropped him off already. No one would have died. Why was he so fucking selfish..... He shouldn't have even gotten messed up with Thanos in the first place. All he made were mistakes. He heard a groan and turned quickly. Behind a wall of rubble, a man was struggling to get to his feet.

“Thor” he breathed and hurried over. He grabbed at Thor’s shoulders and looked him over. “Thor! Are you okay! Are you hurt? Please say you’re okay” he was breathing rapidly and close to tears as he tugged at Thor trying to check him over.

“Loki calm down. I’m fine.” He pulled Loki’s hands to his chest to show him he was okay. Loki sighed in relief. 

“Thor, we have to- “

“We have to go kill whoever that bastard is, that’s what we gotta do.” 

“What? No! Thor listen to me we have to go.” He put emphasis on the last four words.

“Are you insane? He killed our men; we have to avenge them.”

“Thor did you see what he did to all of these people. He accomplished all this in mere seconds. We stand no chance against him. You don’t know how powerful is. He’ll step on you like a fucking leaf.”

“You know of this monster?” Thor questioned.

Loki swallowed nervously “Sort of… Thor we’re wasting time. Let’s go.”

“Why are you always fighting me?”

“I’m not, Thor please trust me.”

“He’s here for you, isn’t he? That’s what you didn’t want to tell me earlier.”

“Thor please.”

“I don’t know how you expect me to trust you when all you do is lie to me over and over.”

“That’s not true.”

“Oh, I think it is.… when are you going to change Loki? I give you chance after chance, and you ruin it every time. What more do you want from me?”

Loki was silent.

“I already called the avengers. We’re close above the tower but in space. They’re on their way.”

“He’ll kill all of them.”

“All of us? I’d like to see him try.”

A crashing noise caught Loki’s attention and he looked to the door on the right. He watched all the avengers step onto the ship. Thor moved to join them. Loki caught his arm.

“Thor think about this please.”

“No, you listen, if you wanna run like the coward you are then go ahead. That’s all your good at. Running away. When things get tough, you’re always the first one gone. It’s about time you fucking faced your problems rather than outrunning them time and time again. Because sooner or late your gonna get tired… and once you do, all the problems you’ve been trying to escape are gonna catch up to you…. What are you going to do then?” 

Loki stared at Thor, his mouth partway open, stunned.

“Well I choose to face my problems and I’m going to avenge my people” Thor pulled away and walked off to join the avengers. 

Loki stood in a stunned silence. He watched as Thanos flicked his wrist and he watched all the metal rubble come together into restraints. He watched as all the avengers became restrained. Each in their individual cages. He took deep breath. There was nowhere he had left to run. He felt strong arms grip him from behind and pull him towards Thanos. 

Loki struggled and fought to get out of the man’s strong grip. He yelled and tried getting his hands free, but the man twisted his wrists casing him to cry out in pain. He was dragged across the floor none too gently. 

He was pulled in front of Thanos and was harshly forced to his knees. The disfigured man who dragged him over slapped him harshly across the face. 

“Look at your master.”

Loki grit his teeth against the sting and glared defiantly up at Thanos.

“Did you really think you could escape me?” Thanos’ voice was deep. “You can’t run from me godling… You really believe you can fail me and take off?” He ran the edge of his knife across Loki’s neck. Not deep, but enough that a steady stream of blood ran from the cut.

Loki was shaking with effort as he tried not to react.

“The tesseract…I want it. And you have it.”

Loki turned to Thor and the avengers. They all looked shocked and confused. Thor had informed them that the tesseract was destroyed, because that is what Loki had confided in Thor. Another lie.

“I don’t have it” he said quietly. Another slap to the face and a spear to his chest.

“You can’t lie to me” Thanos chuckled. He waved away the man with the spear. “Give me the tesseract or your boyfriend dies.” He slid a knife up to Thor’s throat, pressing sharply.

Loki’s jaw stiffened.

“Oh yes.” Thanos murmured. “I know about you two. I have people keeping an eye on you…. now… the tesseract.”

Loki looked over, his face covered in dirt and bruises, but perfectly placid. 

“Kill him.”

Thanos wasted no time and pressed his gauntlet to the side of Thor’s face. Thor’s screams were muffled by the metal covering his mouth.  
Just moments later Loki couldn’t take it anymore. “’Alright stop!” breathing heavily, he raised his hand and the tesseract came into view on his palm.

Thanos dropped Thor, walked forward and grabbed the tesseract. “Well done.” 

He moved to place the stone in his gauntlet and Loki made his move. He lurched up at Thanos, dagger in hand, aiming for the neck, when he was suddenly frozen in place, unable to move. His dagger a few mere inches from his throat.

Thanos looked at him in faint surprise. He twisted Loki’s arm slowly causing him to wince in pain, until the dagger dropped from his hand. Then Thanos reached up to his neck, “I expected better from you.”

He lifted Loki high from the ground, slowly closing his hand.

Loki struggled and kicked as he felt his breathing constrict. He clutched at Thanos’ huge hand to no avail. His lungs were burning, and his movements become slower. His head enveloped in pain and he felt blood start to fall from his nose. He gasped and spluttered, frantic for even the tiniest bit of air. His brain felt like it was exploding. He gave one desperate attempt to breath and then he felt his body shut down.

.......

Thor watched in utter horror as Loki was held up by this monster. Blood was running from his nose and his face was pale and turning purple. His eyes bulged from their sockets. And he could hear the awful sound of Loki heaving for air. It’s a trick he blinded himself with the thought. Loki’s going to fake his death. Then he heard the neck snap and Loki’s body instantly went limp. The world went dizzy. He couldn’t breathe for a few moments. Then he started screaming. He screamed and screamed but it was all muffled by his mask. He couldn’t scream for him.

Thanos walked over and threw Loki’s body at his feet. 

“No resurrections this time.”

Thor lost track of the on goings. All he knew was that at some point he was freed of his bonds and on the ground. There was fire and heat everywhere. He crawled desperately over to Loki and grasped the front of his shirt. Tears fell onto his body. He hadn’t realized he was crying. Blood fell too. He had hurt something in his mouth when he was screaming through the gag. He shook Loki softly.

“Wake up... Loki, wake up we have to go.” Loki remained still so he shook him harder. “Loki the ship’s on fire we have to get out of here. Come on.”

Thor ran a hand over his face to wipe away the blood and snot. Then he focused back on Loki. 

“Come on. Get up” he was getting annoyed now.

“Thor...” He looked over and saw Steve and Tony standing over him. Steve had a look of stricken grief on his face. “Thor he’s…. he’s gone.”

Thor shook his head. “No… no he won’t wake up.” He squeezed Loki’s wrist, and felt no pulse. He looked over helplessly, “Someone wake him up” he whispered.

“Thor, we have to go.” 

“No. no…...” Thor started sobbing. The cold realization that Loki might not wake up had finally set in. “No please… please wake up.” He sucked in a heavy breath before breaking down again. “Why won’t you wake up!...... I need you.”

Tony pulled at his shoulder slightly. And Thor shifted away.

“No, he’s going to wake up. He promised…. He promised… we’re going to get married...” He pushed back Loki’s hair and stroked his face. “I promised to protect you…. don’t make me wrong…. please don’t make me wrong.” 

Thor’s whole body was trembling as sobs wracked through his body. He fell against Loki’s broken body, his face on his chest and cried. He clutched at him closely. His body was still warm. 

“Thor, please” Steve had tears in his eyes. He never thought he’d see Thor break down like this.

“No… I can’t leave him…. I promised….” He pulled in a shaky breath, and then started sobbing again. Loki couldn’t be gone. It was Loki. He was always there. 

A loud noise brought them to attention. The back half of the ship had exploded.

Thor pulled Loki into his arms to protect him. 

“Thor lets go.”

Thor blocked it all out and cradled Loki’s corpse. He lowered his head and kissed his forehead. His body was so still. Blood dripped from Loki’s bruised face and stained his shirt. His eyes stared into the sky at nothing. Thor’s face contorted in emotional torment and he felt himself falling apart.

Steve set an urgent hand on Thor’s shoulder. “Thor there’s nothing you can do.”

“I never do anything… he was right…. I’m too sure of myself….. but I never actually do anything....and…he said it’d catch up to me… stab me in the back.” He let out a wretched sob. “Not like this…. please not like this…. get the fuck up!” he shook Loki roughly as his body convulsed in crying. He pressed his forehead to Loki’s as tears continued to fall.

“Wake up…...”


End file.
